


Shadow Adventure 2

by LightningHikaru



Series: Shadow Adventures [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Roleswap, Shadow is the Hero, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic is the villain, They both were created on ARC, little Sonadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHikaru/pseuds/LightningHikaru
Summary: What would happen if Sonic was the one in stasis for 50 years? and Shadow was the hero of Mobius. But their personalities haven't changed? How differently events would play out if the one seeking revenge for what happened on the ARC was Sonic and not Shadow. Let's find out.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Shadow Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120064
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. Project S

Alarms flare as lock down is initiated, an intruder attempting to infiltrate the hidden archives within the facility on Prison Island. The robotic guards within the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N) were no match for the clever Doctor Robotnik. A world-renowned villain known for his constant attempts on world domination. Found within an old journal that he discovered with his Grandfather, Gerald Robotnik’s journals was comment of an ultimate weapon that was created by him.

**Intruder alert! Intruder alert!** “Now, let’s find this top-secret military weapon my grandfather created.” He smiles. The alarms flared as Robotnik continued his search for level 7 where the project titled S was contained.

**This is not a drill! Repeat! This is not a drill!** Robotnik was excited at the prospect of retrieving a piece of his grandfathers legacy. He had never gotten to know his Grandfather personally but idolized his genius and wished to follow down his path towards knowledge.

**Level five breached! Switch the facility to defense mode!** Robotnik continued his decent deeper into the base destroying any robots that get in his way. He also secretly hoped that this weapon could be the turning point in defeating that meddlesome Hedgehog, Shadow. A black Hedgehog with red streaks in his spines that mistook him as his Grandfather when they first started their feud. Shadow was the reason why Robotnik started looking through his grandfather’s journals again. He was trying to figure out why Shadow knew his grandfather. 

He finally reached level 7 with a gleam in his eyes as the door unlocks. “Oh!” He looks around shocked seeing the console in front of him. A strange chamber behind it, it’s glass fogged over. “So this is the militaries top secret weapon.” He looks over the pod it was around four feet tall “It’s.. smaller than I expected.” He scratched his bald head grabbing a tablet and scrolling the copies from his grandfathers journals to find the password. “The password is… M.A.R.I.A… Maria…” Robotnik lets out a sigh looking at the password name on the computer screen. Maria, his dear cousin that died 50 years ago under undisclosed circumstances. It had been a guarded secret to what happened, but he always knew it was G.U.N.s fault for her death.

“Now, the Chaos Emerald should have enough energy to jumpstart the weapon.” He holds up a clear colored Emerald before placing it into the console with a beep. A loud whir of gears informs the Doctor that the weapon is being activated. He watches as the pod’s door opens with a hiss and cold fog puffs out almost blanketing the room.

As the fog clears, he hears what sounds like someone stretching as he’s taken aback by what he sees still obscured by the fog. But he’d recognize that ebony’s signature spines anywhere. “Wha! Y… You’re… Shadow?” He said confused before his confusion turns to anger. “How dare you trick me you meddlesome Hedgehog!” He raged before aiming his weapons at him.

“Whoa! WHOA!” He heard the other say immediately stopping not recognizing the voice. “Easy there!” The fog began to fade revealing an azure blue colored Hedgehog with vibrant emerald green eyes and it’s spines curved down unlike Shadows, wearing red running shoes strapped with a golden buckle.

“No… It can’t be!” Robotnik looked the Hedgehog up and down. This definitely was not Shadow. The blue Hedgehog was also looking the man over, he seemed to recognize him but quickly realized it must be a family resemblance.

“The name’s Sonic the Hedgehog. Thanks for waking me up. I should give you something in return for your trouble.” Sonic ponders for a moment as Robotnik looks at him still confused. “I know! How about one wish.” The alarms flare again taking them both by surprise,

“What terrible timing!” Robotnik huffed. A large mecha robot stomps into the room having both Robotnik and Sonic in its sights.

“This is the scorpion platoon, Hot Shot.” They hear from pilot within the robot. “Awakening of the dangerous subject confirmed. Proceeding to forceful elimination.”

“Let me give you a taste of my power.” Sonic shows a cocky grin as he looks at the robot. But before Robotnik could blink the cobalt hedgehog was gone and the sound of metal being dented echoed throughout the chamber.

“This is the scorpion platoon, Hot Shot.” Robotnik turns his head to see Sonic spin dash into the side of it in a blue blur almost causing the mech to fall over. “His combat ability is beyond imaginable. He… he’s too fast! Requesting assistance ASAP!” Sonic just lets out a sinister chuckle before striking is again as the robot starts to burst into flames before exploding.

“Ha!” Sonic laughs, “You were just too slow.” He shrugs walking back over to Robotnik.

“You… you beat that robot so easily…” Robotnik said with his mouth a gape. “Are you truly the top-secret military weapon? Project S?” Sonic doesn’t answer, “And what did you mean? How could you grant me one wish?” Sonic chuckles.

“That’s a silly question, with the Chaos Emeralds of course!” Sonic said shaking his head like he should have known that. He turns away from and starts to walk away.

“W…wait Sonic!” Robotnik said as Sonic stops walking and places his hands behind his head before turning back towards him.

“I’ll meet you in the central control room of the space colony ARC.” Sonic starts walking away again with a wave. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“What did you say?” Robotnik asked but Sonic was gone is a bright green flash disappearing before he could protest further. “Space Colony ARC?”

* * *

Shadow had gone out for a bit that night to clear his head. He had gotten into another heated argument with Prower about the kid wanting to fight alongside him against Dr. Robotnik. He knew the fox meant well, he’s the one who taught him everything he knows about electronics. And after the bomb diffusing incident when Robotnik threatened to destroy station square. He was worried his charge would get hurt, he wouldn’t let that happen… not again.

Going on a run always helped him think. It was calming to just focus on channeling chaos energy into his hover boots to speed him forward at unnatural speeds. After all, Gerald called him the Ultimate lifeform for a reason. But his thoughts go back to their argument. He knew that to an extent Miles could take care of himself, he’s proven that multiple times. And his ability to create things on par with the evil Doctor Robotnik was an advantage they sometimes needed. The two of them working together solving a problem always brought a smile to the fox’s face.

His train of thought is suddenly stopped by a blinding bright light as he skids to a stop, burn marks scorched the earth in the spot. Looking up to spot who was interrupting his run. His eyes could see through the light the source came from a G.U.N helicopter. He scoffs, these military fools tried to buy his services in the past. But he knew better… It may have been fifty years ago and those responsible could be long gone. Even so… That didn’t mean he’d forgive them.

The helicopter lands as armed men exit, pointing their weapons at him. “Shadow the Hedgehog, you’re under arrest!” One of them said as Shadow snarls at them.

“On what charges?” He asked. When he awoke from his broken pod seven years ago he had quickly devised a ruse to be sure that G.U.N would be unable to discover his identity. Using his combat prowess to remove his name from all records before he woke up seven years ago. 

“For breaking and entering Prison Island and the theft of a top-secret military weapon.” The officer said as Shadow looks at them confused before letting out a huff.

“Is this a new plot to arrest me for no reason? I’ve never been to prison Island. I’d like proof of evidence before I even think of going with you.” Shadow knew this was going to end in a fight. He was glad that he was away from the house so Prower wouldn’t have been caught in the crossfire. One of the guards in front of him slammed something into the ground as what appeared to be a smoke bomb explodes in front of him. He jumps back dodging their fire quickly noticing the bullets were actually tranquilizer darts. He could at least be thankful that they don’t want to outright kill him.

“Do not resist!” One of them yelled as Shadow rolled his eyes. Did they truly think he would listen when they came here pointing weapons at him? No, he would show them what ultimate power looked like. Warping in front of one of the men before grabbing him and throwing him into another.

“You fools have no idea what your…” He coughs as the smoke around them all stings his lungs. His vision hazes for a moment as he backs up. A paralyzing gas? He just notices they all were wearing gas masks. He curses to himself for not noticing sooner… one of the darts just barely manages to hit him as he tries to shake through the gas. The tranquilizer went to work quickly, his body unable to fight it off fast enough before he falls unconscious. 

* * *

Within the desert, Knuckles had just caught up to the white bat jewel thief that had stolen the Master Emerald from him. The two were now fighting over it and neither were going down without a fight. “Just give it up, you stubborn bonehead!” The bat demanded.

“What in the world are you talking about? You’re stealing from me!” Knuckles yelled back. “Do you not know what this is? It’s the Master Emerald. It has an important role of preventing the Chaos Emeralds from going out of control.” He lectures to her as both of them realize too late that a large metal claw drops down from the sky nabbing the Master Emerald from both of them.

“Stop you thief!” The bat demanded; Knuckles looks at her like she’s crazy.

“Aren’t you the their here?” Knuckles called out as she looks away avoiding eye contact.

“I followed an emerald signature here, surprising to see it away from Angel Island.” Robotnik said towards Knuckles.

“Wait you’re, Dr. Eggman?” Knuckles as Robotnik flinches at the insulting nickname.

“That stupid fox sidekick made up that name. It’s Dr. Robotnik!” He fumes flailing his hands. He was referring to Miles Prower, the twin tailed fox sidekick how followed Shadow helping him stop Robotnik’s evil schemes. In one of his first encounters after capturing the fox he did not know the scientist’s name and instead of referred to him as Eggman. Unfortunately, the insulting nickname stuck. 

“So that’s Dr. Eggman?” The Bat said crossing her arms, it didn’t look like he was paying her any mind.

“Well, why don’t I just take this for myself. It could be useful. Farewell!” Robotnik said starting to fly away.

“Not on my watch!” Knuckles snarled before jumping up with all of his might his fist glowing a vibrant green before striking the Master Emerald causing it to shatter scattering the pieces.

The bat lets out a terrified scream at what she just witnessed before roughly grabbing Knuckles by the scruff. “Hey you! What have you done to my Gem!” She shakes him violently. He pushes her off him composing himself.

“I can restore it by collecting the pieces. It’s better than it being taken like that. Besides… It’s not your gem!” Knuckles argues while Robotnik starts to fly away before they notice.

“Oh well… I’ll return to the base and check again.” He said going off.

“I’m not giving you a single piece.” The Bat proclaims, “All of the worlds gems are mine!”

“Bring it on Bat girl!” Knuckles said accepting the challenge as they both storm off looking for the Emerald pieces.

* * *

Shadow starts to awaken to the sound of helicopter blades overhead. His body was fighting off the remainder of the tranquilizer as his vision comes to. “This is Wingman, We are currently above Capital city heading south. Route and aircraft all green.” Shadow’s eyes come to focus seeing the same guards watching over him. His hands cuffed as he looks around the helicopter.

“We have verified the aircrafts position. Report on the captured Hedgehog’s status.” Shadow’s ear twitches to the radio talk coming from the cockpit.

“Reporting present status. The subject being transported is currently…” Shadow was not going to be taken for them to potentially put him under ice for something he didn’t do. He Warps out of the center of them taking them all by surprise, “Wha?”

“What’s wrong?” Shadow breaks the cuffs before knocking out all the masked guards not flying the craft.

“The Hedgehog is gone! Wait no! He’s knocked everyone out!”

“Repeat! What is happening? Present current status!” Shadow goes over to the helicopter door easily kicking it out. The change of air pressure sucking him out of the craft as he barely manages to catch himself on the wing.

“Stop! Don’t move! Get back here!” The pilot demanded as Shadow ignores him ripping a piece of the wing off the helicopter and jumping down towards the city below.

* * *

Unfortunately, Shadow knew G.U.N would have contacts within the city. By the time he had landed to the ground using the metal wing piece to continue his momentum downhill. The city militia were already hot on his tail. He needed to escape the city and find somewhere to hide before he worked on clearing his name.

Continuing his momentum, he jumps off the skidding scrap metal and skates forward, taking down any robots that try and stop him. What concerned him the most was these robotic guards did not care in civilians were in the line of fire. Shadow needed to hide quickly before someone gets hurt.

He slips into an alley onto another road before warping onto a nearby balcony. A rooftop is too out in the open. There had to be somewhere he could hide within the city until nightfall. He looks down towards a sewar hole. Letting out an accepting sigh at the indignity of resorting to hiding in a sewer. But at least that would get them off his trail for a while.

* * *

Robotnik returns to the inside of his secret pyramid base trying to this of his next course of action. He remembers Sonic’s words, “Bringing the Chaos Emeralds to the Space Colony: ARC huh? Hmph! I should research more beforehand.” He walks over to his console reaching over and turning on the television next to the console. Background noise always helped him work, and he could hear about the current events while he researched.

“Breaking news! An assault on the administration State Bank for the federal government has just occurred.” Robotnik stops his typing and turns his attention towards the television. “The stored gem, a Chaos Emerald has been stolen…”

Robotnik slams his hands down on the console shocked, “Chaos Emerald?” He repeated, the thing he was searching for, one of seven magical gems that was previously stored inside a government building had just been stolen.

“Eye witnesses accounts point towards the thief to be none other than the hero who has saved the world from numerous catastrophes…” The screen shows a hedgehog standing on top of a bridge support beam, “Shadow the Hedgehog,” The camera was zoomed in making the shot rather blurry, but Robotnik knew this was not Shadow, the azure fur gave it away. It had to be Sonic, so he was also going after the Chaos Emeralds. “The criminal is destroying the military guard robots one after another and is currently on the run.

“Hmph! It appears that Sonic isn’t the patient sort and started to look for the Chaos Emeralds himself. I should get back to my research.” Robotnik kept the news on but hastily goes back to work.

* * *

Sonic looked down at all the bright lights and loud sounds blaring around him. Everything was so beautiful and new. But he had a job to do, his one mission to fulfil given to him by Gerald Robotnik. The loud noises reminded him of what happened on the Space Colony: ARC.

Gerald came to his room while Sonic had woken up to the sound of the alarms. He looked exhausted, blood on his lab coat and tears stained his face. “Professor?” Sonic ran to his creators side looking concerned as the man kneels down quickly embracing him. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I’m sorry my boy, I don’t have time to explain.” Gerald said picking up the Hedgehog holding him tight. “I must get you to one of the escape pods before it’s too late… I cannot lose you too.” He said,

“I don’t understand,” Sonic said confused as Gerald uses his lab coat to hide Sonic’s blur fur. “Where’s Maria?”

“I’m sorry Sonic…” That all Gerald could manage to say before tears streamed down his face again. He sets Sonic down; the Hedgehog looks at him confused. “Stay right there.” He said walking away from him.

“Please tell me what’s going on…” Sonic knew something was terribly wrong but still did as he was told. Before Gerald said another word the pod closed around him. “Wait!” Sonic slams his hands against the door, “No! I don’t want to leave you!” He thought they were leaving together.

“You must live, you’re the only one who can do it Sonic. You must avenge them!” Those were the last words he heard from the professor before being jettisoned out of the ARC.

“I know Professor, I promise… Ill get revenge for all of you… against this entire planet!” Sonic skids down the bridge support rail and dashes away from all the police and G.U.N forces faster than they could blink.

* * *

Shadow exits the sewer into a cleared-out parking lot. It was night now and would make it easier for him to hide using the black fur. “Need to get out of the city before I’m spotted.” Shadow said hearing a loud thud behind him. He turns around to see a mecha robot standing there ready to attach. Shadow lets out a huff, of course it wouldn’t be that easy to leave the city.

“Spider platoon Big Foot reporting to HQ. The wanted fugitive has been located. Initiating capture operation.” Shadow heard from within the cockpit.

"Do not assume it will be that easy to capture me.” Shadow said warping to the top of the mech and ripping off the cannon attached to the shoulder with one hand.

“HQ! I am engaged with the aforementioned fugitive! Requesting urgent assistance.” Shadow needed to finish this quickly before backup arrives. He jumps down to the cockpit and rips the door open before bulling out the pilot before he could protest. Throwing a Chaos Spear inside causing the mech to burst into flames.

"Pathetic, next time stay out of my way.” Shadow said walking away.

A loud whistle gets his attention as he turns back around towards the destroyed mech. “What?” He stops stunned seeing a blue hedgehog standing atop on the robot admiring the damage.

“You don’t mess around do ya.” The mysterious blue hedgehog said, Shadow’s attention quickly turns towards the large green emerald in the strangers hand.

“That’s… A Chaos Emerald!” Shadow said, he was surprised to see this Hedgehog holding one. “I see, so that’s what happened.” Shadow walks closer to get a better look at this azure hedgehog, he had to admit, their likeness was impressive. “You’re the reason why I’m being persecuted, you’re the one the military is after. What do you plan to do with that Emerald?” The stranger just smirks at him, “Say something you imposter!” Shadow charges towards him.

“Chaos Control!” The Emerald lights up in Sonic’s hands as Shadow blinks and the mysterious hedgehog was right next to him.

“Another Hedgehog huh? This world’s full of surprises.” Sonic chuckles, Shadow stops too stunned to move, did he just use Chaos Control? How is that possible? The only ones he knew who could use Chaos energy were himself and the guardian of the Master Emerald Knuckles.

“You… Who are you?” The Blue Hedgehog disappears again as Shadow quickly looks around to see him now standing on top of a nearby building. Was he… just as fast as him? No, he’s using the power of the Chaos Emerald to increase his speed.

“I’m Sonic the hedgehog,” He said tossing the Chaos Emerald up into the air. “I’m the worlds one and only Ultimate Lifeform.” Shadow snarls back at him angrily, how dare this imposter try and steal his title. “I’d love to have a chat with ya Stripes,” Sonic winks, “But I’m in a hurry, catch you later!” He’s gone in a blinging light as Shadow shields his eyes.

“Sonic…” Shadow is lost in thought for a moment before the sound of sirens snaps him back. That imposter purposefully wasted his time for the reinforcements to arrive and surround him.

“Calmly raise both hands above your head!” They demand,

“Damn…” Shadow couldn’t go into an all out fight here with how close the buildings were. He slowly raises his hands. He knew this wasn’t over, that Blue Hedgehog was up to something and he was going to find out what… But he needed to be sure of something. And the information he needed was in the place these agents were meant to take him. Prison Island. 


	2. Prison Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik meets Sonic within the Space Colony ARC and they devise a plan to get the remaining Chaos Emeralds

The white bat discovered Robotnik’s secret base after following after him on her way to find some of the Master Emerald pieces. “I have located Robotnik’s base, I will now commence infiltration.” She spoke into her radio.

“Affirmative, proceed with caution. Good luck Agent Rogue.” She heard over her radio before putting it away. No one would suspect a jewel thief to also be a secret agent for G.U.N. It was the perfect cover. She looks around the secret base, questioning to herself who makes a secret base inside a pyramid? And a creepy one at that. Luckily Robotnik didn’t seem to be around, or his security wasn’t very good. Easily slipping by sentry’s patrolling the grounds to get further in. 

She ends up in a room with a large console, but what was the strange base in front of it for? “A transfer device?” She thought out loud looking it over. But where does it transfer you to? She steps around the circular shape on the floor before stepping closer to the console. “The destination is… ARC?” She pondered remembering reading something about a place called ARC withing the G.U.N top secret files. She liked knowing all the dirty secrets that her employer liked to hide.

Thinking back, wasn’t ARC the name of the space colony that was sealed off fifty years ago? “What are you planning in a place like that Doctor?” She said with a shrug, “Oh well, As they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained.” She presses the activation button on the console before stepping back onto the circle. The base glows beneath her before rings float up and she’s blinded by a flash.

* * *

Around the same time, Robotnik had just began to explore the Space colony arc. “So this is where my Grandfather and cousin lived… Before that, first I should go straight to the control room Sonic was talking about.” He said moving forward. It was eerily dark and there was a dusty metallic smell in the air. He knew there was an accident here, but now that he was getting closer to the truth a part of him was terrified to have it answered,

Robotnik enters the central control room to see Sonic sitting down with his legs dangling over the edge looking bored. His eyes light up seeing Robotnik appear, “Hey Robotnik! I’ve been waiting for you.” He smiles brightly. Robotnik is taken aback by the vibrant smile.

“H…How do you know my name? You left too quickly for me to tell you.” Robotnik asked climbing out of his mech and walking closer to him.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize a member of my creators family?” Sonic chuckles, “Professor Gerald Robotnik was the greatest mind in scientific history… for his time.” He stands up, eyes looking distant and full of melancholy before he reverts back to his slight grin gesturing over to the computer, “This is his legacy, Humanities first Space Colony: ARC.” Sonic presses a button on the console and the entire base moves and the center column in the room opens up revealing seven slots “However, few are aware of the fact that many fearful weapons were produced by the research facilities here. This here, it one of them.” He smiles, “He said once that it could pierce the stars. Think he called it, the Eclipse cannon.”

“Piercing Stars?” Robotnik said in awe, “So this really is my grandfathers legacy.”

“There is just one issue,” Sonic lets out a sigh, “The Cannon is currently sealed.” Sonic takes out the green Chaos Emerald from behind his quills and jumps up next to the pillar clicking it into one of the empty slots. “We need a ton of energy to power it.” The room brightens with this newfound energy.

“You’re saying we need the Chaos Emeralds.” Robotnik said as Sonic nods,

“Bingo! If we get all seven Chaos Emeralds and power the weapon. You’d have enough power to… destroy an entire planet. Bet you can make any wish come true with power like that.” Sonic lightly grins. Robotnik starts maniacally laughing.

“Yes! Let’s do it! We can use this to take over the world and carve my name into history,” Robotnik said, Sonic just continued to grin. Unknown to him, he was playing right into Sonic’s hands. 

“I wonder how well that will go?” they both start looking around unsure where the foreign voice came from. Sonic’s strong hearing pinpointed the voice coming from above, looking up to see a white bat woman hanging from the ceiling listening in. Sonic clicks his tongue not expecting them to be eaves dropped on. She jumps down landing right in front of Robotnik. “Let’s make a deal,”

“A deal?” Robotnik said, Sonic raises an eyebrow surprised but waits to hear what she has to say.

“You said something about the Emeralds signal when you were trying to take that giant emerald, Let me borrow that radar you were using.” She said,

“What’s in it for us?” Sonic dashed next to her, his speed taking her by surprise.

“Well Blue, I know about the other Chaos Emeralds. I may not look it, but I’m a treasure hunter that specializes in gems.” She pulls out a blue Chaos Emerald taking them both by surprise. Sonic smiles impressed as he glances over at Robotnik for approval as the doctor nods his head.

“You got yourself a deal miss?” Sonic didn’t get a name,

“My name is Rouge the Bat, You can call me Rouge Hun,” She winks at Sonic as he’s taken a back for a moment. “Don’t think I caught your name.”

“It’s Sonic the Hedgehog,”

* * *

Rogue informed them that three Chaos Emeralds were being stored on Prison Island. They set out that morning to retrieve them. “I never thought I’d be coming back to this Island again.” Robotnik said, “Are the Chaos Emeralds really stored in the base?”

“It’s up to you to believe me or not.” Rogue said with a shrug,

“Alright then, what’s the plan?” Sonic asked crossing his arms, his foot tapping impatiently. He was trying not to get distracted by all the lush greenery, he’d never seen anything like it. 

“I’ll go first and distract the militia while you two head into the base. Sonic will go separately from there and plant this,” Robotnik hands him a device. “In the militaries armory. We don’t want them chasing us, so we blow up the whole island.”

“Bit extreme but I like your style,” Sonic said taking the bomb.

“You will steal the Chaos Emeralds from the military’s vault.” Robotnik said looking at Rogue,

“Let’s see those Treasure Hunting skills.” Sonic teased, Rogue gives him a playful salute and a wink.

“The time limit is thirty minutes. We won’t get a second chance.” Robotnik said, “Keep that in mind,” They all nod before heading towards the military base.

* * *

The three of them get to the entrance of the facility, “Alright! Sonic, Rogue, follow our strategy from here…”

“Shadow! I’m so happy you’re okay!” A bright cheery voice came from beside Sonic as he’s hugged from behind. He stiffens to the foreign touch as he turns his head to see a pink hedgehog let out a gasp as she quickly lets go taking a step back. “You’re not Shadow! Who are you?”

“Do you make a habit of hugging strangers?” Sonic chuckles uncomfortably,

“That’s what I was going to say!” Robotnik said turning towards the pink Hedgehog.

“Dr. Eggman!” She screams before starting to run away,

“Eggman?” Sonic looks confused before turning back towards Robotnik. Now that he gets a better look at his mecha and the shape while he sits in it. It takes all of his willpower to not burst out laughing but a small chuckle slips through.

“What terrible timing! Leave this to me. You two go ahead.” Robotnik said,

“Whatever you say, Eggman.” Rogue said purposefully causing Sonic to laugh unable to contain it before quickly composing himself and running off. 

* * *

He refused to believe it, there was no way Shadow would break into a government building and steal a Chaos Emerald. He’s saved the world from Absolute Chaos; how could they treat him like a common criminal? No, even if it makes him upset he wasn’t going to let Shadow rot in a cell for something he knew in his gut he didn’t do. He flew towards prison Island inside the Tornado, a plane mech he build with Shadow’s help.

“There’s no way Shadow would destroy a military facility or rob a bank! Wait for me Shadow! I’ll save you!” He said flying forward. “Huh?” Something caught his eye; He looks down seeing a Pink Hedgehog being cornered to the edge of a carrier. “That’s… Amy?” He recognized her, Amy Rose, one of Shadow’s fans that would manage to get into danger in an attempt to get closer to him. “And Eggman?” Why is Amy here even? That didn’t matter, he needed to save her.

“Prepare yourself Amy.” Robotnik said getting ready to fire at her when the Tornado lands in between them.

“Tails!” Amy cheered; Tails was the nickname Amy gave him for having twin fox tails. 

“Amy, go find somewhere to hide.” Miles said, “I won’t let you cause trouble Eggman!”

“That’s Robotnik to you! And it’s way too early for you to think you stand a chance against me little fox!” He said. Amy takes the chance to go hide as the two Mechs take aim at one another. They both fire and are grazed by the others attacks. But before they go any further Robotnik stops. He didn’t have time to be playing with this child. He had more important “I’ll call this a draw for now, but next time it will be different.” He said quickly running off.

“Awesome Tails! Thanks’ for the save. But what are you doing here?” Amy asked,

“That’s what I was going to as you Amy. Why’d you come to such a dangerous island?” Miles asked,

“To save my beloved Shadow of course!” Amy cheered as Miles shakes his head. “But we gotta hurry, Eggman’s gang seems to be up to something.”

“Right! I’ll be going now. You should wait here.” Miles said starting to walk away towards the facility in his mech.

“Wait here? No way! I’m saving Shadow!” Amy said chasing after him.

* * *

Inside the Military vault Rouge was searching for the three Chaos Emeralds hidden inside. She couldn’t blow her cover and use the records to find the emeralds, meaning she would have to do it the hard way.

“Bombs all set, how much time are we needing?” Sonic asked over the coms.

“I encountered unexpected resistance. At this rate we have no time to waste. Set the bomb to explode in fifteen minutes. Got that Rogue?” Robotnik said,

“All I need is five minutes, Here I go!” Rogue said,

“Pft, whatever!” Sonic said over the headset, “I’ll time you but I’m still setting it for fifteen.”

“Don’t let the G.U.N forces notice you.” Robotnik said,

“I’ll make a distraction and lead the forces into the forest.” Sonic said. Rogue was surprised to hear Sonic say that. She still couldn’t get a beat on him, but she knew a part of his playful nature was an act. There was an anger hiding behind that bright smile. She’s determined to find out more about him. But first, she needed to find those Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

Around the same time Shadow was staring at the far wall of his cell. He recognized the mathematical equations but some of them seemed… off. The longer he was in this cell the more he realized that he knew this handwriting. The writing of Gerald Robotnik, his creator. Was this where he ended up? He must have been here for a while… his gloved fingers brush against the wall as he sees two words written all over the walls notes. Project S. 

His thoughts go back to meeting Sonic. No one has ever matched his speed before. On top of that, he called himself the ultimate lifeform… He shakes his head dismissing the thought… There was no way that he could be…

His train of thought is broken as a metal clang slams into the floor right outside his cell. He turns to see a familiar Pink Hedgehog jump out of the air duct. “Rose? What are you…”

"Shh! Keep your voice down.” She softly giggles, “How does it feel to see Amy rose in all her splendor?”

“Why are you here? Did… Where’s Miles? Is he with you?” Shadow now worried about his ward was getting himself into trouble.

“He’s outside calm down.” Shadow lets out a snarl, “You might want to change your attitude.” She waves a key card in front of him, “Since you seem to be in a lot of trouble and all.”

“What are you implying Rose? I allowed myself to be arrested, I thought I could find out more about my imposter here.” Shadow crosses his arms.

“Imposter? You mean the blue Hedgehog?” Amy asked,

“You saw him? Where?”

“If I tell you, will you marry me?” Amy asked as Shadow’s eye twitched.

“No,” He said sternly.

“And here I thought I had my chance!” Amy whimpered walking over to the keypad defeated before swiping the card and the cell door opens. “The blue hedgehog is on this Island right now with Eggman.”

“Hmph! So Robotnik is involved.” Shadow said stepping out of the cell.

“What are these scribbles on the wall though.” Amy asked, Shadow ignores the question and exits the room to see Miles inside the Tornado waiting for him. “Shadow! Wait for me!” She runs after him.

“Shadow!” Miles said happily jumping out of the Tornado and running over giving him a hug. But his ears lower seeing the scowl on Shadow’s face. 

“That was reckless Prower, you or Amy could have been hurt.” Shadow said, lecturing the young fox. But he was at least relieved to see him unharmed. 

“B…but you were in trouble… I knew there was no way you could have done all those bad things.” Miles said as Shadow pats his head with a sigh.

“Thank you for being concerned but promise me that next time at least have Knuckles come with you.” Shadow said, he couldn’t be too mad at the boy. If their roles were reversed he would have done the same to save him. Miles was an orphan he found when he first woke up in the forest. The small fox was abandoned for being different. Shadow took it upon himself to help raise him. He was his family now. And his vibrant blue eyes always reminded him of Maria.

“Now I need you to do me a favor. Take Amy and hide near the edge of the forest until I come get you.” He said as Miles looks at him confused. He cam all this way to save his big brother and now he was leaving again?

“Where are you going?” Miles asked,

“After my Fake, he needs to answer for what he’s done.” Shadow said, “Can you keep Amy safe until I get back?”

“I’m on it!” Miles smiles as Shadow gently smiles back before Miles climbs back into the Tornado.

“Be prepared to leave at a moments notice. Shadow said warping away.”

“C’mon Amy, let’s go.” Miles said leading the way as Amy follows after him. 

* * *

Rogue finally managed to find the three Chaos Emeralds, but she accidently tripped the alarm after finding the third one. On her way to escape she’s stopped by a large flying mech. Shots fired just feet away from her stopping her. “I just had to mess up at the very end…” She catches her breath,

“An intruder has been sighted in security hall. Locking down the location and preparing to attack.” Rogue heard the Mech say. She looks around frantic, knowing she didn’t have time for this. She climbs up one of the walls and kicks down on one of the wings of the mech, But that causes the mech to spin as it hits her in the left arm before crashing into the ground. 

“Sorry, but I don’t have time to play, I need to find a way out of here.” Rouge said grabbing her arm wincing in pain as she looks for a way out.

* * *

Sonic had lost the bots that chased him into the forest. All he had to do now it wait for the doctor and Rogue to finish their tasks. He enjoyed running unhindered through the forest. It was exhilarating. His thoughts drift back to the ARC…

“Sonic… Where are you?” A soft voice called out coming from a young blonde girl desperately looking around a lab.. She hadn’t seen him and was worried the small Hedgehog got stuck somewhere. Maria Robotnik lived on the Space Colony: ARC due to her illness She was unable to visit him due to feeling unwell and now feared he was angry with her. “Please come out Sonic. I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long.” She said, starting to hear sift sobs and whimpers.

Maria looks under one of the lab tables seeing the small blue Hedgehog corned up on his side. “Sonic?” She called out, “Won’t you come out and see me?” She saw the small ears lower. She notices his arm is covered in bandages. The other scientists must have come in and taken samples again. “You know I’d never hurt you. Please…”

Young Sonic knew she was telling the truth, but he was upset. He was left alone for so long… “Will you accept some sweets as an apology?” His ears perked up a bit hearing that. He turns towards her seeing her sitting on the floor with her arms open waiting for him to come to her. Slowly uncurling and starts crawling out from under the table but stops afraid another hand would grab him the second he leaves his hiding place. “No one else is in here but me.” She reassured him as he climbs out running into her arms.

“Where were you?” Young Sonic whimpered as she cradles him in her arms.

“I was sick, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll ask Grandfather to make sure he checks on you. He’s been rather busy with another project.” Maria said standing up and carrying him over to the window. She hands him a small cookie as his face lights up taking it instantly starting to devour it happily. She looks out the window down towards the world below. Sonic notices her staring out.

“What’s it like down there?” Sonic asked,

“It’s beautiful, everything is bright and lively. And there’s so much room that you can run wherever you want.” Maria said,

“Anywhere I want?” Sonic asked as Maria giggles seeing the excited sparkle in his eye.

“Anywhere you want.” She pets his head being mindful of his sharp quills. He lightly purrs to the touch nuzzling closer getting comfortable in her arms.

“Will we get to go there someday?” Young Sonic asked with a yawn, the gentle pets to his head starting to lull him to sleep.

“Someday Sonic…” Maria looks out the window below longingly, “Someday… We’ll all go together…” 

“Sorry… But it seems I’ve messed up…” Sonic snaps out of his flashback hearing Rogue’s voice over the radio. “I got myself trapped in the vault with the Chaos Emeralds…” She said,

“What was that about needing only five minutes.” Sonic teased hearing a defeated sigh coming from Rogue,

“I got cocky taking down one of those mechs and got hit… With this failure, I’m disqualified as a Treasure Hunter…” She said as Sonic stops walking forward. She was hurt? If she and the Chaos Emeralds are still trapped in the vault…He can’t complete his mission… His thoughts flashed back to Maria… He… He couldn’t leave Rouge there to die… Not when he could save her!

“Not this time!” Sonic said to himself turning around and running back towards the prison.


	3. Who's the Real Faker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow hunts down his imposter. But Sonic doesn't have time to mess with him. He has a Bat to save,

Shadow had to stop this imposter. Especially if he’s working with Robotnik. After exiting the prison following a trail of robot scraps deeper into the islands forest to find his quarry. He began to wonder, was this blue hedgehog truly as powerful as him? He could not argue that they did look similar. 

Coming to a stop seeing the blue blur the other made, Shadow makes eye contact with. Sonic does the same seeing the black hedgehog blocking his path back towards the prison. “What are you doing here?” Sonic asked looking at the striped Hedgehog confused,

Shadow’s eye twitches as he crosses his arms. “You’re the reason I’m here Hedgehog, or did you forget I was arrested because a fake is running around pretending to be me?” Shadow said as Sonic jumps down from the tree branch.

Sonic couldn’t contain his laughter, “Me? A fake? Think you got that switched around Stripes.” He continues to laugh as Shadow lets out a huff.

“You’re right, it’s insulting for them to mistake you as me.” Shadow said as Sonic stops laughing. His ears twitch to the insult. “Why, you’re not even good enough to be called my fake.” Sonic’s usual smile drops as he lets out a low snarl. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have time to play with you. I’ll be quick and make you eat those words!” Sonic dashes towards him at full speed. Shadow steps out of the way and jumps up spin dashing at him. Sonic deflects with his own Spin and they bounce off one another being tossed in opposite directions. Sonic runs back kicking down towards Shadow as he warps out of the way kicking Sonic in the back of the head.

“What was that about making me eat my words? Faker?” Shadow said, Sonic gets back to his feet partially confused. Did he use Chaos Control?

“You… Can use Chaos Control? Without an Emerald?” Sonic asked as Shadow looks at him surprised. Could he not? “That’s… Not possible!”

“Of course you can use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald. Only short distances, but it’s possible.” Shadow taunted, now that he was talking to Sonic more, he seemed more like a rebellious teen.

“I guess there’s more to you than meets the eye.” Sonic said, Dashing forward and kicking Shadow int the stomach.

“I have some questions for you Hedgehog.” Shadow said blocking Sonic’s next attack, the two of them holding the other at bay. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they were evenly matched.

“Sonic!” Robotnik’s voice takes them both off guard as they jump away from one another. “What are you doing? If you don’t get out of there, the island will blow up with you on it!”

“What?” Shadow said shocked, Sonic jumps back onto a nearby tree branch.

“Sorry Stripes, we’ll have to finish this talk another time!” Sonic said running off. Shadow was annoyed that he ran off, but his thoughts flooded with fear. He needed to hurry! He had to warn Prower and Rose. He runs off at full speed towards the tree line to find them.

* * *

Flashes of his past ran through his mind with every step-in search for Miles and Amy. He won’t let it happen again… He had to find them! He had to keep his promise no matter what…

The sounds of metal shoes clanging against the grated floor as Shadow is being dragged forward. He had been hit with a tranquilizer, but his body could fight off poisons only causing him to become drowsy. “After them! Don’t let anyone escape!” he heard behind them. His focus turning back to Maria who was pulling him forward.

“M… Maria… You’re bleeding!” Shadow tried to get her to stop running but she wouldn’t. She pulls him into one of the observatory rooms closing the door behind her. Both taking a moment to catch their breath. 

“Don’t worry about me Shadow, I’m not the one they’re after.” She said still pulling him along towards the center of the room.

“They’re after me?” Shadow looked shocked as Maria lets go of his hand and adjusts where he’s standing before patting his head. He clenches his fists. “Why? I won’t forgive them!” He said as Maria lets out a sigh before taking a step back and pressing a button on the console. An escape pod drops down trapping him inside. “What?”

“I beg of you Shadow… Please…” Maria staggers leaning against the control panel.

“Maria!” Shadow slams his fists against the reinforced glass unable to break it.

“To all the people living on that planet… Promise me you’ll give them a chance, to be happy. Please protect those not strong enough to protect themselves. That’s what you were created for Shadow. To make the world a better place.” Maria reaches over to the launch button using the last of her strength to press it. “Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…”

“Maria!” Tears stream down Shadow’s face as he’s launched out of the Space Colony: ARC. The last thing he sees is Maria collapsing to the floor before all goes white.

He swore after he awoke seven years ago that he would keep Maria’s promise, and he was not going to lose the only remaining family he had left. Shadow skids to a stop seeing the familiar blue Tornado where Miles and Amy were waiting.

“Shadow!” Miles said happily seeing that his brother is alright.

“Start the Tornado! We need to take off now!” Shadow yelled running towards them

* * *

Sonic kept track of how much time he has left before the bomb is set to go off. He has less than a minute. Luckily, his razor-sharp quills are strong enough to go through metal as he breaks into the vault. Thirty seconds left; he’s runs around looking for Rogue.

“Sonic?” Rouge stands up holding onto the Chaos Emeralds surprised to see him. Twenty seconds; he dashes towards her. Five seconds left…

Chaos Control!” Sonic quickly warps the second he comes into contact with Rogue and the emeralds. To the only place he knows, the place he feels safe… 

* * *

Shadow holds onto Amy tightly making sure she doesn’t fall off as Tails takes off at full speed. A few seconds later they hear the explosion go off which causes a chain reaction over the entire island. The blast causes a wave to build gaining momentum towards the Tornado.

“Hold on!” Miles yells using the Planes burst to jettison them forward barely dodging the wave. “I think we’re in the clear…”

“Unfortunately, we’re still going to need to keep a low profile until we catch my fake.” Shadow said letting go of Amy, but she doesn’t let go of him. “We are not in danger anymore Rose… You can let go.”

“That was so scary!” Amy cried, “We almost died!” Shadow lets out a sigh noticing she was nuzzling closer to him. 

“But we didn’t, thanks to Miles’ quick thinking.” Shadow said gently pulling her off him. She lets out an annoyed huff not wanting the physical contact to end. “Find a place to land.”

“On it!” Miles said as they fly towards the main land,

* * *

Sonic and Rogue warp into the Space Colony Ark in one of the darkened labs. It takes a minuet for Rouge’s eyes to adjust to the dark after the blinding light. The only sound within the room was Sonic’s heavy panting.

“T…That Chaos Control thing is really quite handy… You saved us…” Rogue said as Sonic gives her a weak smile,

“What can I say, I’m pretty awe…” Sonic winces in pain before he staggers and collapses to the ground.

“Sonic? You alright Hun?” Rogue panics reaching down to help him,

“Don’t!” Sonic yelled as she pulls her hand away noticing the sparks of blue energy coming off on him. “I’m fine, just gotta burn off this extra energy.” Sonic struggles to his feet. “Get those Emeralds to the control room, I’ll meet you in the observatory.” He dashes off. Rogue stares in the direction he just ran towards wondering what that was all about? She definitely needed more information about him. More importantly, she needed to document this room. If this was the first place he thought to warp to it must have some sort of significance. 

* * *

Later that afternoon, Knuckles was just hunting down more Master Emerald shards in the mountain district. The area he was in was known as Pumpkin hill and gave off an unsettling presence. “This place sure feels eerie. Well, this is for the Master Emeralds sake, I don’t have time to grumble.” Knuckles said to himself before flying further into Pumpkin Hill to find the Shards. He didn’t know why but he had this gut feeling that he needed to reassemble the Master Emerald as soon as possible… Something bad was going to happen very soon.

* * *

Sonic remembers the first time this happened… after more samples and tests were made the scientists noticed blue sparks of energy surging off him becoming more and more powerful. “Sonic!” Professor Gerald got the boy’s attention.

“It hurts!” The young hedgehog said trying to curl into himself. “What’s happening?”

“You’ve absorbed too much Chaos Energy. You need to disperse it,” Gerald said going over to the laboratory door and opening it.

“How?” Sonic asked getting back to his feet,

“You need to run, as fast as you can. Run to the observatory and then back here over and over until the pain stops. Hurry!” He said as Sonic does as he’s told running down the hall at full speed, other scientists barely managing to get out of the way.

He runs in circles until the pain finally goes away. He felt more tired because of the pain than he did from the running. Stopping to catch his breath one of the guards roughly grabs him by the scruff of the neck. He lets out a little yelp from the unwanted touch. His entire body going limp. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sonic hears Maria’s voice and sees her approach.

“I was making sure he wasn’t escaping.” The man said,

“Put him down this instant!” She demanded as the man listens and lets go of Sonic gently. He could control his limbs again and runs over to Maria. “Are you alright Sonic?”

“Professor told me to run…” Sonic said sounding scared that he did something wrong.

“Let’s go find him.” She said picking him up and carrying him back to the lab.

She enters the lab to see her Grandfather frantic and worried typing away on the computer. “Grandfather?” She catches his attention as he turns towards her looking relieved to see the small blue Hedgehog curled up in her arms.

“Is he hurt?” He asked stepping closer,

“No, but one of those guards grabbed him.” Maria said with a huff. “What was he doing out on his own?”

“It worked Maria; he’s generating his own Chaos energy.” Gerald said excitedly.

“That’s not answering my question, that guard scared him!” She said,

“I’ll need to run more tests, but it looks like if he builds up too much energy it hurts him. The only way for him to disperse the energy safely is to run. I’ll see if we can have a room cleared for him to use to runoff energy until a treadmill can be built.” Gerald mutters on.

“Am I in trouble?” Sonic asked still holding onto Maria tightly. Gerald’s expression softens as he pets the boy’s head.

“No my boy. In fact, you might just have saved this entire Space station…” 

* * *

Rouge meets Sonic in the observatory, he looked completely fine compared to how he looked a few minuets ago. “Feeling better?” She asked approaching him.

“Heh, good as new.” Sonic smiles looking down towards the planet below.

“Can I ask what happened back there?” She asked,

“Oh… well sometimes I absorb too much Chaos energy and it builds up. If it get’s too bad it hurts a lot.” Sonic said with a chuckle, “I need to run fast to disperse the energy safely or.” He makes an expressive explosion noise and motions with his hands.

“Well you left so fast I didn’t get a chance to thank you.” Rogue said,

“You do realize I was saving the Chaos Emeralds not you right?” Sonic teased,

“You’re not fooling anyone Blue. I know you’re hiding something but in there’s a heart of gold.” She said pointing to Sonic’s chest. He looks away from her gaze flustered and confused. Was he really doing the right thing? No… he had a promise to fulfil… Rogue sees it for only a moment, but his eyes flicker red like he was conflicted, and something internally was fighting back.

“Everything is ready.” Robotnik said entering the observatory as they both turn towards him.

“Is it really?” Rogue said, “We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds.”

“Aw relax Rogue! That’s more than enough for a demonstration.” Sonic said as Rogue frowns a little noticing Sonic’s facade had gone back up. She was so close to getting him to really open up. She was more curious to why his eyes changed color momentarily. “Why don’t we get this party started, ay Eggman?” Robotnik’s eye twitches,

“Call me that again and I’ll jettison you out to space!” Robotnik said. Sonic just laughs as Robotnik and Rogue follow him back to the central control room.

* * *

All broadcasts around the world are hijacked by Robotnik with his important message to convey. Shadow, Miles, and Amy had gotten back into town to see this broadcast on one of the large billboards it starts with Robotnik’s signature obnoxious laugh.

“People around the world, listen to me carefully. My name is Dr. Robotnik. A man who is going to become ruler of the whole world for the first time in human history. This is my great empires opening ceremony. Watch carefully.” He points up and in the sky a large rock possibly half the size of the moon breaks in half revealing a space craft.

“It can’t be…” Shadow looked shocked, that was the Space Colony ARC, and if it was moving in that direction that could only mean… “The Eclipse Cannon…”

“The What?” Amy asked as the cannon on the ARC glows a vibrant blue before a beam shoots across the sky slamming into the moon. Blasting a massive crater in the moon.

People nearby start screaming and panicking as a timer countdown starting at twenty-four hours begins on the screen. “Half of the moon is gone!” Amy said,

“Robotnik’s in way over his head this time…” Shadow said,

“Shadow… are you okay?” Miles asked looking worried noticing how shaken up his brother looked, he’s never shown this type of fear before. 

“No… That was just a demonstration of the cannons real power. If he gets his hands on all seven Chaos Emeralds…” Shadow started to said as Miles pulls out a yellow Chaos Emerald, “Prower? How did you?”

“Remember when I diffused that bomb?” Miles chuckles as Shadow lets out an upset huff, “The Mayor of Station Square gave it to me as a thanks. You told me once that the Chaos Emeralds energy is attracted to one another right? I can use it to find the other Emeralds.”

“Good idea, we don’t know how many Emeralds he has. If we can get our hands on most of them he won’t have enough power to use the cannon properly.” Shadow said patting Miles’ head. “Good work.” Miles smiles. But their happy moment is interrupted by the sound of sirens quickly approaching,

“The three of you over there! Raise your hands and fall to the ground on your knees.” The officer demanded,

“I’ll get the police’s attention, use the opportunity to pinpoint any remaining Emeralds.” Shadow said. They both give each other a nod before running in different directions.

“It they said the three of you… That means me too…?” Amy realizes they both start running off. “Ah! Wait for me!” 

* * *

Sonic watched Robotnik slam his fists down on the central control console in frustration. “Why are you so irritated?” Rogue asked walking into the room. “That was pretty impressive. I checked to see what’s happening on the surface and they all are in a panic. Does this mean we control the world now?”

“With the energy we have now, six Chaos Emeralds isn’t going to cut it. We’ll need all seven to unlock the true power of the eclipse cannon.” Sonic said to Robotnik,

“Where have you been loitering about?” Robotnik snapped at Rogue, She ignores his anger and looks at Sonic,

“Something happen?” She asked,

“Our threats fell on deaf ears.” Sonic answered,

“Oh no!” Rogue said sarcastically, “A middle aged man having a temper tantrum? Whatever will we do?” Sonic holds back a full-blown laughing attack. She smiles at his reaction, there was something so pure about him… but whenever he talked about the eclipse cannon or the Chaos Emeralds she noticed an anger underlining his tone. And she is determined to find out more.

“You’re not forgetting your end of the bargain are you?” Robotnik said snapping her out of her internal thoughts. “Where’s the last Chaos Emerald? Have you found it?”

“Calm down,” Rogue said pulling out a local newspaper from Station Square. “I found this,”

“Why didn’t you show me this before?” Robotnik asked, ripping the paper out of Rogue’s hand, and reading the contents.

Station Square saved from a life-threatening missile attack. The city has awarded its famed prize to the boy who saved Station Square. Miles ‘Tails’ Prower was gifted the Chaos Emerald as a testament of his heroic deed at a ceremony held at city hall.

“Why is that cursed Hedgehog always involved!” Robotnik grumbles,

“Uh… That’s a fox Doc… I think you need to get your eyes checked.” Sonic said raising an eyebrow.

“That fox, is the Hedgehog’s sidekick.” Robotnik explained with a huff. “He treats the boy like a younger brother. For some reason, Sonic feels a pit in his stomach… was that jealousy? “Anyway, this makes our job easier. We need to get back to the surface. I want that Chaos Emerald!” Robotnik said starting to leave the room.

Rogue notices Sonic looking distant, “Hey Blue? Did you catch all that?” She called out to him noticing he didn’t hear her.

“Soon… Doctor… Maria…” Sonic said walking past Rogue still not noticing her. But she saw it again, his eyes flicker red again. She waits until the both leave the room before pulling out her radio.

“This is Rogue reporting. Currently, I have not been able to confirm if Sonic is the real Ultimate Lifeform. I will continue my investigation into Project: S and follow up with you shortly. And don’t forget about that Gem reward.” She ends the transmission and follows after Sonic and Robotnik.

* * *

Underneath the mountains, Knuckles was following a pull towards one of the Master Emarald Shards deep within the Coal mines. “I didn’t expect the inside of the mines to be flooded like this… This is going to be a little tough.” He said before diving deeper into the mines. He now had six pieces of the Master Emerald. He wasn’t sure how many more he needed to make it whole… but he knew for sure… he needed to hurry.

* * *

Miles and Amy were hiding on a side street while Miles was on the coms with Shadow while sitting in the Tornado in drive mode, “Damn… The city is over run with armed forces… Prower, have you found any leads on the other Chaos Emeralds?” Shadow asked,

“For some reason, I’m not detecting any signals from any of the six Chaos Emeralds… I think he already has the other six…” Miles said hearing Shadow curse under his breath.

“We’ll have to find Robotnik’s base to get up there. He must have some sort of transport.” Shadow said… 

“You mean… On that space station?” Amy asked. They both start hearing a strange noise as the manhole in front of the Tornado pops open. They both see a familiar red Echidna climb up from inside.

“Knuckles?” Amy said surprised,

“Yo, long time no see…” He looks around confused, “I was going around the coal mines looking for the Master Emerald pieces, I must have gotten lost. So… where are we?” Knuckles askes as Amy runs over trying to pull him out of the man hole. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Move Knuckles! You’re in Tails’ way!” She said.

“Shadow, I found a telecommunication record between the president and Eggman in the governments computer.” Miles said, “I’m going after the president’s limousine now. If we get inside the limo, I can trace the calls source and find Eggman’s’ base."

  
“It’s the best lead we have, and we don’t have time to look into another one. I’ll meet you there.” Shadow said handing up the call. Miles moves around Amy and Knuckles and drives off. 


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Miles hunt down Robotnik's base. Sonic remembers more of the past and Shadow finally tells his friends the truth.

Miles is in hot pursuit of the President’s limousine. He built the Tornado to be multi-functional, it can fly, drive, and engage in battle. This was so he could be able to keep up with Shadow’s fast speeds. “Prower, have you found the President?” Shadow asked over coms,

“I’m close… just a little more…” He responded pushing the Tornado to its limit. He looks around spotting the limousine. “I found it!”

Within the limousine the President and his secretary were having a video call with Doctor Robotnik. “Currently three hours has passed since the incident, the country is in utter chaos, Our satellite communications are down… Mr. President, this is a national crisis.” His secretary said,

“Spare me the details… What are your demands Doctor Robotnik?” The president asked,

“Oh Ho, Ho! It is good that you understand the situation Mr. President. I’ll keep this short. My demand is simple and clear. Submit to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist… Or else…”

“Or else?” The President repeated,

“Your country will cease to exist.” Robotnik threatened, “You have twenty-four hours to give your answer.”

“Not gonna happen.” Shadow interrupted jumping into the Limousine through the open roof window.

“What the?” The president and his secretary look stunned, Miles flies in after him, the Tornado running on auto pilot right behind the limo.

“Shadow!” Robotnik was surprised to see him,

“You should be wise to remember Doctor, this country doesn’t negotiate with terrorists.” Shadow said as Miles cuts the feed,

“Who are you two?” The president asked, seeing Miles go over to the screen and messing with the console, “What are you doing?”

“Apologies Mr. President, but kindly leave Robotnik to us.” Shadow said, “Did you find it?” Shadow turns towards the fox,

“I got it! It looks like he’s broadcasting from the Space Colony ARC. But there’s a second signal coming from a pyramid in the desert.” Miles explains as Shadow gives him a nod,

“There’s no time to lose, let’s go.” He said jumping out of the limo.

“I’m right behind you!” Miles said jumping out after him. They get on the Tornado and fly off. 

“Hey! Wait!” The President said trying to get them to stop,

“Mr. President, we’re receiving an incoming signal from our agent…”

* * *

Sonic was in the mountain district looking around. “Sonic! They flew off before I could catch up to them.” Rogue said over their coms. “They are headed in your direction.”

“Got it! I’m in pursuit!” He said grinding down one of the mine rails. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of the fresh cool breeze blowing through his quills. It was much better than running on a treadmill.

“Alright Sonic, all you have to do is run and the ground will move with you.” Gerald explained.

“Can’t I just run around the other room?” Young Sonic asked looking at the strange four pillars around the treadmill.

“It won’t hurt you, I promise,” Gerald knelt down next to him patting his shoulder but quickly pulling it away getting shocked by the Chaos energy coming off on him. “Those pillars were made to help pull out the excess Chaos energy coming off you.”

“What does it do with the energy?” Sonic asked,

“See that?” He points to another machine, there was an odd cylinder tube in the middle. “I call it a Chaos Drive. The energy pulled from you will be stored in there. This is the first test, so we don’t know if it works yet.”

“What’s it for?” Sonic asked, Gerald chuckles at the boy’s curiosity.

“It’s a battery. If it works and is self-sufficient. We won’t need the military’s money to continue our research.” Gerald said,

“The scary men will go away?” Sonic asked as Gerald nods, he takes a deep breath before stepping on the treadmill and starts running. The energy around him dispersing and being absorbed into the pillars. Gerald sees the energy well up into the Chaos drive, the glow’s brightness slowly building the more and more Sonic continues to run. He watches the scans seeing the Drive begin to stabilize.

“That’s it my boy! You’ve done it!” the professor cheered as it completes, and he openly cheers. The sound startles Sonic as he stops running but the treadmill continues with the momentum and he’s thrown off into the wall. “Sonic!”

“Did we do it?” He asked getting back up to his feet noticing tears in the professors eyes as he reaches down picking the small Hedgehog up hugging him tightly.

“Yes, you saved us… you saved Maria…”

Sonic comes to a halt at the edge of a cliff not able to continue forward in pursuit of the blue plane. But he recognized the direction they are heading.

“Hey Doc, looks like they’re heading straight towards us.” Sonic said over coms. “What’s plan B?”

“I verified them on radar, Saves me the trouble of looking for them. I don’t know what they’re planning but I’ll give them a… warm welcome.” Robotnik laughs,

* * *

The Tornado lands on the outskirts of the secret base hidden inside a pyramid. “And you’re sure the secret back is inside?” Shadow asked,

“I saw Eggman go inside the pyramid… and more importantly, That Bat girl. Was she with Eggman’s gang?” Knuckles asked looking at Amy,

“Yep! She was with them when they were going into the prison when I…” Amy looks away from Shadow embarrassed, “Mistook that Blue Hedgehog for Shadow…” Shadow lets out a huff.

“Then I’ll be tagging along. I don’t know why, but I have a gut feeling somethings going to happen, and we’ll need the help of the Master Emerald.” Knuckles said, 

“There should be a shuttle or a transporter to the Arc from here. Regardless that cannon needs to be deactivated.” Shadow said,

“Shadow… How do you know so much about the ARC?” Miles asked as for the first time in his life he sees his big brother flinch.

“I knew I couldn’t keep this from you all for forever…” Shadow said letting out a sigh. “Fist let me explain more about the ARC. It was a research facility… but more importantly, it was a lab where weapons of destruction were made. Including biologically engineered weapons…

“Like poisons or diseases?” Miles asked as Shadow shakes his head,

“More like… creatures…” Shadow looks down not realizing he had started to fidget with his inhibitor rings. He had never felt this nervous before. Would his friends look at him differently? Would his adoptive brother? “I was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony: ARC fifty years ago…” They all stared at him shocked unsure what to say,

“H…How it that possible?” Knuckles was the first to break the silence.

“A little before I came to earth. The ARC cut its ties with the military. They were wanting more weapons to be created instead for the advancements of science. I was one of the projects that was hidden from the military since they would only see me as a potential weapon. I was created to help assist in the advancement of curing diseases. Designated Project: Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform.”

“But… there’s no way you’re fifty years old…” Miles said, he knew his brother was only sixteen.

“G.U.N. Attacked the ARC after discovering my existence and to get their hands on me. Professor Gerald’s Grand Daughter, Maria, helped me escape. The escape pod I was in was damaged on impact and went into stasis mode to keep me alive. I only woke up seven years ago.” Shadow explained.

“Wait… in that cell on prison Island. The scribbles on the walls kept talking about a Project: S… was it referring to you?” Amy asked as Shadow shakes his head.

“No, I believe it was another project. My theory is that it’s my imposter.” Shadow said,

“The Blue Hedgehog,” Amy said,

“Why did you keep this from us?” Miles asked looking upset that his brother was keeping all this a secret from him.

“When I first awoke I made sure all trace of me in the G.U.N. database was erased. Maria’s dying wish was for me to help protect this planet and I could not do so if the agency decided to arrest me just for how I was created. I kept it a secret to keep you all safe…” Shadow explained giving the fox an apologetic look. “I’m truly sorry Miles… I never meant to deceive you…”

“I… I understand…” Miles looks away, Shadow understood it would take time for them all to come to terms with this. “I’m going to go look for the entrance…” He said, Shadow makes no attempt to stop him as he leaves on the Tornado.

* * *

This was the perfect time to explore that room Sonic warped them to after Prison Island. Since the Doctor and Sonic were still on the surface she could research unhindered. She enters the dusty lab, there was an odd-looking treadmill and pillars around it on one side of the room. It looked rusted over and unusable.

She continues her search, there was a bed with what looked like a pillow. Was this someone’s room? A gleam from next to a lab table catches her attention, stepping closer to see it was a scalpel, was there blood on it? Why would Sonic warp to a room like this… She gets a chill down the back of her neck going back over to the bed and moving the pillow and sheets finding a single blue quill underneath. Was this where he was raised?

Rogue takes the Quill going over to a nearby console within the room. It instantly asks for a password. She clicks her tongue annoyed before heading back to the central control room. Just what did they do to him in there? But more importantly… Why did she care so much?

* * *

They enter the base, all unsure how to talk to one another after the revelation Shadow dropped on them. He also didn’t know how to talk to them… but that could wait for later. Right now they needed to save the world. “This door seems locked…” Tails said,

“I’ll see if I can find a key somewhere.” Knuckles said,

“That won’t be necessary.” Shadow said walking over to the door. “We already wasted time with me explaining things.” Shadow uses all of his strength ripping the door open. They stand in awe at the show of his raw strength.

“You little thieves!” They hear Robotnik’s voice, “Don’t think you’ll get out of here with your lives!” Another door opens revealing Robotnik behind it.

“Hmph, saves us the trouble of tracking you down.” Shadow said,

“This time, I’ll take your lives, and the Chaos Emerald! Come out! My servant!” A massive stone giant appears in their path. “Destroy that Hedgehog!” It’s fist slams down where Shadow was standing.

“Shadow!” Amy screams as they all see the golem falter as Shadow had already warped to the top on the head and destroyed the mechanism he could only assume Robotnik was using to control it.

“He destroyed the control unit!” Robotnik said as the golem reaches for him.

“Now, while he’s distracted.” Shadow said as they all run down another hallway towards one of the shuttles.

* * *

They all enter the Shuttle; Miles manages to get the Tornado inside one storage unit and the Master Emerald Shards in another as Shadow preps the shuttle for takeoff. 

“All status green, starting countdown,” They hear the automated system.

“Prower, come sit in the front, let me show you how to pilot.” Shadow said as Miles’ eyes light up as he rushes over sitting next to Shadow.

“Ten… Nine…”

“I wanted to sit next to Shadow!” Amy whines as she and Knuckles buckle in,

“Eight… Seven…”

“You’ll get over it.” Knuckles said rolling his eyes,

“Six… Five…”

“Everyone strapped in?” Shadow asked as they all nod, “Just press these buttons.” Shadow points out to Miles as he follows his guidance.

“Four… Three… Two… One… Shuttle liftoff.” They hear as they all feel the shuttle move as they exit earths atmosphere towards the Space Colony: ARC. 

* * *

The shuttle nears the ARC, it was surrounded by rock debris from activating the eclipse cannon. Shadow’s hit with nostalgia of his past. Learning with the Professor and playing with Maria.

“I have something to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. Grandfather doesn’t want you knowing just yet.” Maria said happily pulling Shadow into one of the observatories.

“What is it Maria?” Shadow asked still looking rather tired, he had recently had another lapse where his Chaos Energy completely drained all of a sudden and it was taking longer for his body to absorb more. Whenever he would get like this the Professor would have him in stasis to help him recover Chaos energy faster.

“Grandfather has almost found a fix for your energy bleeding.” Maria said,

“Yes, the Professor told me.” Shadow said,

“But there’s something else, he’s found a way for you to replenish your energy faster.” She smiles,

“Really? It’d be great to not have to be in stasis for days.” Shadow said sounding relieved, “What is it?” he asked,

“Not it, who.” Maria continues to smile,

“Who? Is it another experiment?” Shadow asked,

“I don’t like when you refer to yourself like a thing Shadow…” Maria pouts, “But he was created here on the ARC. Just like you though he's a few years older.” Shadow felt a warmth well up in his chest. Someone like him? He wasn’t alone?

“Who is he?” Shadow asked now looking excited.

“Now I can’t ruin the whole surprise.” She chuckles,

“When do I get to meet him?” Shadow asked,

“Once you’re Chaos energy is stabilized and the limit rings work.” Maria said, smiling at the sparkle in Shadow’s eyes, he’d never looked so happy before. “I wanted to give you something to look forward to before you rest.” She said as he nods,

“I can’t wait to meet him!”

“Shadow! Look out!” Miles yells as the shuttle scrapes the side of one of the asteroids.

“Is everyone alright?” Shadow asked looking worried, he’s never zoned out like that before.

“One of the hatch doors opened! Knuckles said,

“It’s fine Knuckles, only the Master Emerald pieces were in there.” Amy said as Knuckles unbuckles his seat and moves over in between Shadow and Miles.

“Drop me off! Drop me off here right now!” Knuckles said trying to take control of the craft.

“Stop it you idiot! Are you trying to take us all down with you!?” Shadow yelled trying to stop him. “Don’t pull that lever!” Knuckles doesn’t listen as he pulls the lever causing the shuttle to spin out of control as Miles and Amy let out yells of fear.

* * *

Rogue gets a call from Robotnik, “Hi Doctor. How’s it going?” She answered, “What? They escaped? Alright! Let me intercept them! Could you tell me the password for Space Colony Control?” She asked, “I’ll get right on it.”

She hangs up the phone chuckling to herself, “It’s so easy to fool that old man.” She walks over to the console. “Now, time to get to work. The password is M. A. R. I. A. Maria?... I think I’ve hear that before…” She ponders before she shrugs, “Oh well” She unlocks the secret files.

“Here we go! The plan to develop the Ultimate Lifeform. Project…” She pauses for a moment reading the name of the project over again. “Shadow?” She continues reading needing to know more, “What does this mean… No way!” Was Shadow the Hedgehog, Doctor Robotnik’s enemy the true Ultimate Lifeform? “If this is true… then... who is Sonic?” She’s distracted by an alarm of the monitor showing a reading from shards of the Master Emerald.

“Look what just fell into my lap. I guess I’ll be taking those remaining Emerald pieces for myself.” Rouge said locking the computer and leaving the central control room.

* * *

Shadow, Miles, and Amy manage to exit the remains of the barely standing shuttle. “That damned idiot almost got us all killed”. He quickly notices that Knuckles wasn’t with them, “Where did he go now?” He snarls.

“He already left. Probably after the Emerald shards.” Miles said, “Are you feeling okay? You completely zones out.”

“Yes, I apologize if I worried you. I… Never thought I’d be coming back here…” Shadow looks away,

“Shadow… I… I’m sorry if it seemed like I was mad at you before.” Miles said as Shadow’s ears twitch, “I was… shocked to hear you had been keeping so much of yourself a secret from me. I want you to know you can always confide in me.” He smiles as Shadow lightly smiles back.

“Thank you Prower.” Shadow said,

“This place sure is desolate…” Amy said,

“That’s because the G.U.N forced this place to be shut down fifty years ago during a hostile takeover. Many scientists lost their lives… Including Maria…” Shadow lets out a sad sigh, “When it was in operation, it was the most advanced research of its time.”

“But looking at it now…” Miles said,

“It’s an uninhabited ARC.” Amy said,

“Sadly, that is not correct… Any projects that were still in stasis when the ARC was taken over are either still in their respected pods or could be running around as sentries.” Shadow explained, “Regardless, we need to hurry, there isn’t much time before Robotnik plans to fire off the Eclipse cannon again. Our best bet is to destroy it… but the outer shell is impenetrable. We’ll need to destroy it from the inside.”

“I have a plan for that.” Miles grins confidently opening a small case holding a yellow Chaos Emerald.

“Is that a Chaos Emerald?” Amy asked,

“It looks like one doesn’t it? It’s actually a fake I created, It’s power and purity is nowhere near the real thing, but it has the same wavelength and properties. It’s designed to absorb the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and explode. There’s no way a machine can tell the difference. We’ll need to split up to do this fast.” Miles said handing Shadow the fake Emerald. “I’ll find the power supply and destroy it. Shadow, since you already know the layout, you can find the control room.”

“You never cease to amaze me Prower. Once we put in the fake Emerald it will do the rest. Good job.” Shadow smiles patting his head. “Be careful okay?” Shadow said as Miles nods. They both go off.

“Come on! Why are you leaving this fail girl alone!” Amy cries,

“Stay with Prower Amy,” Shadow demands as she huffs and follows after the fox.

* * *

Rogue stops Knuckles after he had just found all of his almost lost Master Emerald pieces. “Long time no see. Have you collected all the pieces of my Emerald for me?”

“You got to be kidding! You know what? There’s no point in talking to you. Give me the Emerald pieces back.” Knuckles said getting ready to fight. 

“You’ll have to take them from me big boy.” She said as Knuckles attempts to take a swing at her. “My! Not even going go easy on me?” She said taking a strike at him as he blocks the attack.

“Now why would I do a thing like that.” Knuckles slams his namesakes together before going in for another attack. 


	5. The Countdown Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue and Knuckles fight over the Master Emerald. Robotnik sets a trap for Shadow and Sonic struggles with who he truly is

Rogue and Knuckles stare each other down trying to catch their breath. “Stop fooling around and give me back MY Emeralds!” They both say to the other at the same time.

“What’s with you? You call yourself a Treasure Hunter? attacking a lady… Shame on you!” Rogue said,

“A lady doesn’t go around stealing gems from other people.” Knuckles argued,

“Those Gems are mine!” Rogue takes a step forward, but her heel was too close to the edge and she slips. “AH!” She screams falling backwards, her wings unable to open up and fly. Knuckles lunges froward grabbing her hand. And catching the ledge before they both fall. She’s stunned for a moment not expecting to be saved as he climbs up helping her back onto the ledge.

Their eyes meet as Rouge pulls her hand away, “Hey! Keep your filthy hands off me!” She said,

“Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life?” Knuckles said looking annoyed,

“Ha! Saving my life? You saved me because you just wanted to hold my hand didn’t you?” Rogue said as Knuckles already red face seems to turn more red.

“Y… You must be joking!” Knuckles said, “Think what you want, I was saving the Master Emerald!” Rogue lets out a sigh,

“No matter what you say, it sounds crazy.” She takes out the Master Emerald pieces she was carrying and places them in front of Knuckles.

“Wha?” Knuckles looks down at the shards and back to Rogue even more confused. 

“I’m giving them back to you. I don’t need a gem that reeks like Echidna.” Rouge said turning up her nose.

“If that’s what you think, you could have done this in the first place.” Knuckles said taking out his Emerald shards as he easily puts the Master Emerald back together the energy emanating out of the Emerald warms both of them. “Finally!” Knuckles lets out a relieved sigh before looking back at Rogue,

“What?” She crosses her arms and looks away.

“I’m sorry… If I hurt you…” Knuckles picks up the Emerald and runs in the opposite direction to find Shadow and the others.

“It’s about time I get going too…” Rouge turns around but stops glancing in the direction Knuckles went with a light grin before heading back to the central control room. There was more info she needed to find.

* * *

Robotnik was still on earth looking over the cams on the ARC, seeing Shadow and the others move around unhindered. “What’s Rogue up to anyway?” He types on the console, “This is strange, it’s showing energy readings form two separate Chaos Emeralds. Are they plotting to fool me by using a fake?

“No sweat Doc, I’ll take it from them.” Sonic said turning around,

“Wait Sonic,” Robotnik said as he stops. “I’ll be the one to give them the final word. It is time to put this ongoing battle to an end and mark myself a place in history as the ultimate genius!” He climbs into his mech ad starts to walk off stopping next to Sonic. “If something happens to me, I leave the rest to you.” He said as Sonic just nods. “I have to hurry; This critical moment will decide whether I win or lose.” He steps onto the console and head back to the ARC.

“Heh, don’t worry Doc. Win or lose… It’ll all be over soon.”

* * *

Amy was impatiently waiting for Tails to come back from destroying the power cell. “Come on! Why are they always leaving me alone…” She pouts,

“Well, well young lady? Is there something I can help you with?” She turns around to see Eggman pointing a weapon at her head.

“Doctor… Eggman…”

“If you value your life you’ll tell me where Shadow and Prower are.” He demanded,

* * *

“Miles, I’m in the control room.” Shadow said,

“Great, I’m just heading back to the observatory I left Amy at. All you have to do is put the Emerald… “

“Prower… Tell Shadow to meet you back at the research facility with the Emerald.” Robotnik hijacks their coms.

“Shadow… Amy is…” His com’s cuts out.

“What’s wrong, Miles! What’s happened to Rose? Miles!” Shadow panic’s turning around and heading towards the research facility.

“Oh hohoho!” Shadow heard over the coms, “Shadow, come here if you wish to save this young girls life.” He curses to himself knowing he should have told her to stay back on earth…

“Robotnik, if you hurt her…”

“If you don’t get here fast, her life is forfeit…” There’s a pause, “OH! it looks like your little fox has joined us already!”

“Damn it!” Shadow said running as fast as he could. He had to save his friends, no matter the cost.

* * *

Sonic was in another observatory waiting to see if Robotnik’s plan fails. He looks down back at the planet. It wouldn’t be long now till the professors revenge is enacted. But why did he have a heavy feeling in his chest? Like there was something he was missing… He wished Robotnik let him face off against Shadow again. He really liked fighting with him. 

Shadow… why did thinking about him make his chest warm? There was something about him. He’s so similar to him but he could sense they were different… but in a good way. Was he like him? No that’s not possible… is it?

* * *

Shadow enters the research facility seeing Robotnik on the opposite end of the room with a gun pointed at Amy’s head. Miles was in his mech to the side of the door. “Let’s take care of business first, shall we Shadow?”

“You alright Rose?” He asked as She nods slightly trembling.

“Hand over the Chaos Emerald if you value this young girls life.” Robotnik said as Shadow snarls,

He pulls out the fake Chaos Emerald, he could kill two birds with one stone giving him this one. Shadow glances at Miles, he nods looking like he had the similar thought. 

“Put the Emerald in the center and back off.” Eggman said as Shadow walks forward,

“It looks like you’ve become accustomed to being the Villain Doctor.” Shadow said, he stops a few steps before the center reaching over to place the emerald down.

“In the center Hedgehog.” Robotnik demanded, Shadow clicks his tongue. He knew this was a trap knowing all too well what was in the center of the room. But he couldn’t refuse the Doctors orders while Amy was at gunpoint. He accepts what will happen next and steps forward. Robotnik presses a button and the escape pod drops trapping him inside.

“Shadow!” Miles and Amy look surprised,

“Did you really think you could fool me with a fake?” Robotnik said,

“Wait! How did you know it was a fake?” Miles asked,

“Prower!” Shadow snarled, the boy not realizing he fell for Robotnik’s trick.

“Because you just told me.” He laughs, Miles’ ears lower terrified. “Now, I’m going to send you to space and blow the both of you up!”

“Miles, I leave the rest to you. And Amy… take care of yourself.” Shadow said, he knew at this point there was nothing that could be done. If he attempts to warp out of the pod Robotnik will be sure to shoot Amy. 

“Farewell, Shadow the Hedgehog!” Robotnik presses the button and the pod jettisons.

“Shadow!” Amy and Miles yell,

After the pod is clear of the Arc, Shadow remembers what his little brother told him about the fake Emerald. It has the same wavelength and properties as the real thing. He questioned if it would work. But what was the alternative? Dying in an explosion, or dying trying to escape?

* * *

The three of them see the explosion go off hitting the earth’s atmosphere. “Farewell Shadow, my admirable adversary.” Robotnik said,

“Shadow!” Amy cries our as she sobs falling to her knees.

“Now we have some unfinished business, don’t we Prower?” He said turning around looking at the teary eyes fox. “If you give me the real Emerald, I may release you both.”

“Shadow…” Miles said,

“Huh?” Robotnik could barely hear him through his sobs.

“That was the first time he asked me to handle things for him… I… I won’t let him down. I won’t give up!” He said getting his mech ready to fight.

“Very well brat! I warned you!” 

* * *

Sonic sees the explosion of the pod, “Heh, I guess he was just an ordinary Hedgehog after all.” He said but he felt a pit in his stomach seeing the debris burst in multiple directions. He remembered a few days before G.U.N. took control of ARC. 

“Sonic?” Professor Gerald had come to visit him, he had stopped eating and was just curled up next to the window by his bed. “What’s wrong?” He sits down next to the Hedgehog,

“Just not seeing a point to much of anything anymore…” He lets out a sigh, how could he not feel this way. It had been over a year since the treadmill had been installed and Sonic was permanently confined to the room. Sure Gerald and Maria would visit, but that didn’t change how alone he felt. 

“I’m sorry Sonic, it’s been taking longer to cut ties with the military than anticipated. We’re keeping you in here for your safety. I refuse to let them try and make either of you weapons.” Gerald said petting Sonic’s head as one of his ears tilts confused.

“Either of us?” Sonic asked,

“That…” Gerald facepalms with a sigh. “Well it looks like I’m not the best at keeping secrets.” He chuckles, “I should be surprised I’ve been able to keep it a secret from you for this long.”

“Secret?” Sonic was even more confused,

“There’s another subject on the ARC that is rather similar than you. He was created a while after you.” Gerald explained,

“There’s someone like me?” Sonic’s eyes widen,

“Yes and no… you see, he looks a lot like you but fundamentally you both are different.” He explained,

“How so?” Sonic asked turning towards the professor giving him his full attention. A warm feeling welling up inside his chest. He was excited to hear there was someone out there like him. That he wasn’t alone,

“Well, you create Chaos energy. He does the same, however due to his blood it’s unstable and is prone to bleed out. It’s very taxing in his body making his power a double-edged sword. He’s constantly in stasis to replenish his energy. But I believe I have solved that issue, so the energy won’t bleed out anymore.” He explained, “Once we have confirmed the fix is permanent, I want you to meet him.”

“Really?” Sonic asked now getting excited.

“Easy now! It still might be a bit before you two can meet. But I hope it’s soon. I think you two would be a powerful force to be reckoned with.” Gerald said,

“I hope to meet him soon!”

Sonic knew looking at the scattered remains of the exploded pod that it answered his suspicion about who Shadow might have been… His thought process stops. Something in the back of his mind told him to return to the Central Control room to check on the Chaos Emeralds. He turns around eyes darkened with determination and leaves.

* * *

Knuckles managed to get himself lost within the ARC now cursing to himself for going off on his own when he knew Shadow knew the layout of this place. He stops looking around him, “What is this presence…” It felt as if the air in the hall he was in became heavier. A bright light appears in front of him as he has to shield his eyes.

As the light fades he sees Shadow lying on the ground in front of him “Shadow?” He runs up as Shadow struggles to get back to his feet.

“Looks like even a fake can be used to induce Chaos Control…” Shadow said.

“Chaos Control?” Knuckles looks confused as Shadow staggers. Knuckles pulls Shadows arm over his shoulder and a hand on his back to help support him. “Are you okay?” he asked looking worried, he’s never seen Shadow look so worn out before.

“I used too much Chaos energy… Forget about me. I’m worried about Prower and Rose. I hate to ask… But can you watch over them for me?”

“Sure, where are they?” Knuckles asked, Shadow looks around to see where they are. 

“Follow that path, it will lead you right to them.” Shadow said pointing down the side hall. “I have one shot at this…” He looks down the path towards the cannon clutching the fake emerald in his hand tightly. If he can just throw the fake emerald into the barrel right as it fires it will explode from the inside. He had to succeed. For Maria…

* * *

Rogue walks closer towards the Chaos Emeralds. She was worried this theory wouldn’t work but she had to try. After what she just discovered, this was the best way to confront him. It may destroy any trust he might have had in her. But she needed to get through to him.

She looks at the Chaos Emeralds, legend had it that when all seven are gathered a miracle will happen. “I have six of the seven, they are all mine.”

“I don’t think so.” She turns and just as she suspected, Sonic was on the path towards the console,

“Sonic…”

“So this was your plan the whole time… Or was it an order from the President? I know who you are now, you’re the G.U.N agent. Rogue the Bat.” Sonic said in an accusatory tone.

“Did you read up on me? That’s an invasion of privacy.” Rogue said,

“Could say the same about you.” Sonic said, Rogue lets out a huff. So he already knew that she did some snooping. Very well maybe that will make this easier.

“It looks like the odds are against me.” She said dramatically. “Since my job was done, I was going to take what’s mine and leave.” Sonic snarls,

“You’re just another Imposter.” He said,

“What about you then?” Rogue asked as Sonic looks confused. She jumps down next to him holding two reports. “This is the Development report for the Ultimate Lifeform. Project: Shadow.” She holds up the first file showing an image of Shadow. Sonic feels his entire body going cold, that… that can’t be right… He grasps his head it began pounding.

“No… that’s…”

“I did some digging on both you and Shadow. It looks like when he escaped he removed all record of his existence but since the ARC is on a different system than G.U.N. he missed the original files. To fulfil my mission I gave them this.” She takes out a different page from the file showing an image of a lizard. “That should keep them off the hero’s back for a little while longer.”

“But… I’m…” Sonic winces in pain as Rogue sees his eyes flicker red again, “The ultimate Lifeform…”

“I’m so sorry Hun…” She reaches out to try and comfort him, but he smacks her hand away.

“Don’t touch me!” He growls,

“You’re actually Project: S, you were the original test as the ultimate lifeform, but your power only manifested into your speed and you were reclassified as Project: Sonic the Chaos Drive generator. It’s why you become overcharged, you’re a living Chaos Emerald. It’s how you knew I was approaching the Emeralds; you’re connected to them. Shadow was created after as their next attempt…

“I don’t want to hear this!” Sonic said covering his ears, this wasn’t right. It was his job to avenge them… wasn’t it? 

“I’m not finished,” She snapped taking him by surprise trying to get him to focus holding the other files in front of him. “I found this planned project that was supposed to start the day of the accident.” Sonic looks back over seeing the name of the project.

“Project: Super?” Sonic said looking confused seeing both pictures of him and Shadow side by side.

“Shadow had shown he could be titled as the Ultimate Lifeform. But he also wasn’t perfect. He leaked Chaos energy. And it took him twice as long to generate his own. You two complement each other. You process too much chaos energy and he doesn’t process enough. Together you two are the Ultimate lifeform.” She said as Sonic’s face darkens.

“Then it’s hopeless…” He said as she looks at him worried.

“Blue?” Before he could answer Sonic’s com’s beep

“This is Dr. Robotnik, I acquired the seventh Chaos Emerald. But someone is heading towards the Eclipse Cannon! There’s not much time before it fires. Stop them!” Robotnik said as Sonic puts his com’s away. Rogue realized his eyes weren’t changing back from red. 

“If you value your life, leave the Emeralds where they are. A fake is good enough for you.” Sonic said turning away to leave.

“Sonic wait! You don’t have to do this. Whatever you think you have to do; those memories aren’t real!” Rogue tries to reason with him.

“Even if they are fake… it’s all I have left… I will fulfil my promise to Professor Gerald… It’s all that matters…” Sonic said.

“Sonic!” Rogue tries to stop him, but he runs out of the room before she could. “There has to be some way to get through to him…”

* * *

Knuckles enters the research laboratory to see Robotnik holding the yellow Chaos Emerald. “Tails! Amy!” He yells seeing Amy pulling Tails out of his damaged mech. “Damn you Eggman!”

“I don’t have time to play with you Knuckle head. I’ll leave your friends alone if you let me pass.” He said as he looks over towards Tails who looked injured.

“Fine, but I won’t forget this.” Knuckles said, stepping aside,

“Knuckles… Don’t!” Tails said, but Robotnik was already rushing out the door.

“Sorry, Shadow asked me to watch over you two. I don’t like letting Eggman leave with the Emerald but you tow are my priority.” Knuckles said as he goes over to them. “Are you two okay?”

“Shadow… he’s…” He curls up sobbing as Amy embraces him tightly.

“I can’t believe he’s gone…” Amy whimpers.

“What are you talking about? Shadow just headed towards to cannon to stop it with the fake Emerald.” Knuckles said looking at them confused.

“What?” They both look at him with blank stares confused. 

“H…How? Eggman jettisoned him into space and the pod exploded…” Tails said.

“That explains the Chaos Control when I found him. He said something about using the fake Emerald.” Knuckles said as they both look at Knuckles relieved.

“He… He’s alive? He’s Alive!” Amy cried as Tails gets up going back to his mech.

“Shadow, can you hear me?” Tails asked, “Are you okay?”

“Quiet Prower, I’m trying to keep a low profile.” Shadow said as Miles couldn’t help but smile at hearing his big brothers voice.

“You’re alive…” He smiles happily.

“For now, Go with Knuckles and get off the ARC. It’s not safe for you here.” Shadow said over coms. “I’m going to throw the fake Emerald into the cannon as it fires destroying it from the inside. But that might destroy the Arc in the process.” Miles could hear that Shadow’s breathing was labored,

“Shadow, are you okay?” Miles asked,

“I’ll be better once I know you all are safe.” Shadow said,

“I’m not leaving without you!” He said stubbornly.

“Then at least stay where you all are and hide. Hopefully only the cannon will be destroyed.” Shadow said knowing that his brother would not budge about this topic.

“Alright Shadow, Good luck!” His brother cheered for him as he quickly gets to work on repairing the Tornado. Shadow might have told them to sit tight, but that didn’t mean he could just sit there and do nothing. He had to make sure that if his brother needed help, he’d be there. 


	6. Lament from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has one shot to stop the cannon but Sonic isn't going to make it easy for him.

Shadow continues heading towards the cannon. He was almost there, all he needed to do was get to the end on the tunnel and throw the fake emerald into the barrel of the cannon. The explosion should cause the cannon to destroy itself making it inactive. His ears twist to an incoming noise.

“Heh, this is a surprise!” He turns to see Sonic walking up next to him. “Thought you turned to space dust.” Shadow quickly notices that Sonic’s eyes that were usually an emerald green, were now a deep red similar to his own. But why did it look like there was no life behind them?

“Sorry, but I’m far too stubborn to die that easily.” Shadow said as Sonic’s expression didn’t change. What happened to the witty banter he had before? “You don’t seem to be in a talking mood today. Did something happen?”

“I can’t let you stop the cannon…” Sonic said. Shadow continues walking forward as Sonic walks beside him.

“Why are you so determined to have the cannon go off?” Shadow said slowly picking up the pace,

“I made a promise, and I must keep it.” Sonic said, they were both starting to run now continuing to increase their speed.

“Funny, I also made a promise. And I plan to keep that also.” Shadow said, his hover boots kicking in to continue with the increased speed,

“Then I guess we’ll see who will be able to keep their promise. But I can’t allow you to get in the way any longer.” Sonic said,

“Very well, let’s see who’s the Ultimate Lifeform, once and for all.” Shadow tucks the fake Emerald safely behind his quills. This would be their deciding battle and the answer to the burning question Shadow continued to have in the back of his mind. Was Sonic the one Maria spoke of?

Sonic was the first to take a strike, his swift kick trying to trip his opponent to stop him. Shadow sees the attack coming. Sonic might be able to match his speed, but Shadow was combat trained. Taught how to see the signs of where an attack was coming from and how to counter them. He jumps over the televised attach with ease.

“You’ll have to do better than that faker.” Shadow taunted, and for a second, he sees Sonic’s eyes revert back to their vibrant green. Was something influencing his mind? Perhaps if he can snap him out of it long enough it can give him an upper hand. He knew he couldn’t let this fight drag on. He was already low on Chaos energy.

Shadow waits for Sonic’s next attack and elbows him in the side. He recoils as Shadow purposefully smirks at him. He wanted to egg him on, an enemy that is prone to letting their emotions control them in battle can be easily manipulated.

“C’mon Hedgehog, are you even trying?” Shadow said as Sonic’s eyes narrow before he jumps up into a spin dash as Shadow stops dodging the attach before kicking him into the ground. Sonic looked even more angry as he gets back up to his feet. But no change this time in his red eyes. So calling him a fake is what triggered it before.

“Do you truly believe you are the Ultimate Lifeform?” Shadow asked as Sonic flinches, his eyes wavering again. Internally remembering what Rogue just told him. Shadow took that chance and struck him again. “Stay down if you know what’s good for you faker.”

“I’m not fake!” Sonic snapped back as he kicks Shadow away from him. “I will fulfil my purpose!” Shadow now sees sparks of blue energy coming off of him. Feeling the surge of Chaos energy coming off of Sonic he was sure now of who he is. Maybe this could work in his favor…

“Your purpose to do what? Pretend to be me? You can’t even come close.” Shadow said, he knew that would anger Sonic enough to make him lunge at him. And exactly like he predicted, Sonic full jumps as Shadow and he takes his chance.

Before Sonic realizes what has happened Shadow has him pinned to the ground. He tries to get up, but it becomes apparent that Shadow is truly stronger than him as he struggles in vain. Shadow can already feel his energy returning. This what Maria meant, If Sonic produces this much Chaos energy and Shadow taps into it, together they would be more powerful.

“What is…” Sonic could feel the painful energy leaving his body, it was being absorbed into Shadow… “Get off!” He demanded but Shadow stayed,

“Apologies, but I need you to sleep for a while.” Shadow said swiftly clocking Sonic in the head knocking him unconscious. Shadow lets out a relieved sigh, now he could stop the cannon. And with this new abondance of energy he could keep going at a faster pace. He unceremoniously throws Sonic over his shoulder. There was no way he was going to let him out of his sight knowing who he was. But he can deal with that after. He had a cannon to stop.

* * *

Robotnik makes it to the Central control room. He takes out the yellow Chaos Emerald and steps closer to the center. “With this, my world conquest will be complete. Now it time for the curtain call, The Eggman Empire!” He said excitedly as he puts the final Chaos Emerald with the rest in to the center console. The light brightening with radiant light. He begins to laugh uncontrollably believing his victory is assured.

But his celebratory laughter is cut short with the sound on alarms going off with red lights. He goes over to the computer seeing a large WARNING banner across the screen. “Why isn’t the cannon firing? What’s going on here?” a video automatically starts playing as Robotnik instantly recognizes the man on the screen, his grandfather Gerald Robotnik. 

* * *

Shadow returns to the research laboratory where Knuckles, Miles and Rose were. They all look relieved to see him. Glancing at the still unconscious hedgehog over his shoulder. “Did it work?” Knuckles asked,

“The cannon never went off…” Shadow said gently laying Sonic on the ground. He looks over the blue hedgehog closely figuring he should have woken up by now. Did he take too much energy from him?

Suddenly, they all feel the floor beneath them shake. “What was that?” Miles asked as Shadow hears something taking a defensive stance,

“Someone’s coming.” Shadow said. Rogue drops down from the ceiling.

“You? Haven’t you given up yet?” Knuckles asked Rogue sounding annoyed thinking she was here for the Master Emerald.

“It’s over now… for all of us…” Rogue said shaking her head looking defeated.

“What do you mean?” Knuckles asked,

“I received a transmission just now… The Space Colony is approaching Earth at an increasing velocity. There’s a good chance that if this keeps up… we’ll collide with it…” The four of them look at her shocked. Rogues’ gaze moves to the blue Hedgehog. “Is he?”

“Just unconscious, should be waking up here shortly.” Shadow said as she looks relieved. Her gaze shifts to a screen on the far side of the room and everyone follows her gaze.

“Who’s that?” Miles asked as Shadow turns his head, his eyes going wide.

“That’s professor Gerald Robotnik…” Shadow said,

“The one who created you?” Amy asked as Shadow nods. He looked so disheveled and defeated on the screen. It looked like he had lost his will to live.

“This is a death sentence that I declare on all mankind.” Gerald stated. “If my calculations are correct, in twenty-seven minuets and fifty-three seconds the Space Colony ARC will crash into the earth, and you all shall die together.”

“This can’t be happening…” Knuckles said,

“When all Seven Chaos Emeralds are gathered, my plan for revenge will begin. This program is irreversible. You ungrateful humans took everything from me. I’ll make you feel the same despair I did.” The recording continued.

“Is there anything else you want to say?” An unseen voice on the video asks.

“I do not…” Gerald said,

“Ready!” The other voice said as Shadow turns his head away. The recording begins to repeat. To see his creator in such a state was painful to see. But he doesn’t have time to lament his loss as the ground beneath them shakes more violently.

“The tremors are getting worse!” Knuckles said,

“The greatest scientific genius of the century, my grandfather…” Eggman said almost sounding guilty as he enters the room.

“What’s that? So this is all your fault huh? Stop this right now or else…” Robotnik interrupts his threat,

“If I could, I would have done so a long time ago.” Robotnik said,

“So you weren’t able to find a way to reverse it?” Shadow asked as Robotnik looks at him surprised,

“You’re pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren’t you? You’re still alive huh.” Robotnik said,

“Having Knuckles try to take control of the shuttle was more dangerous than what you pulled Doctor.” Shadow insulted with a huff.

“What’s that?” Rogue notices a disk in Robotnik’s hand. He hands it to her,

“This is my grandfather’s diary.” Robotnik said as she walks over to the computer console. She puts in the disk before reading off the contents.

“I don’t understand. Why did things turn out this way? Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Lifeform? I thought he would be something that would benefit mankind. After we had formally resigned from working with the military, they came most likely to destroy all of our progress. My colleagues and my beloved granddaughter Maria. Please be safe.” Rogue stops for a moment noticing Shadow visibly shaking. But she continues with the next entry knowing they don’t have a lot of time left.

“Apparently the colony was completely shut down to keep the prototype contained. It seems they publicly announced the ARK was shut down due to an accident. I found Maria’s name among the accident’s victims. She was everything to me. She was the reason this project was even created. I have lost everything. I no longer have anything. I can no longer think of anything. Nothing except revenge. I must avenge her. Avenge them. Somehow some way… Someone please stop me…”

“Are you okay Shadow?” Amy asked placing a comforting hand on Shadow’s shoulder.

“I’m alright… I just wish I could have been there for him…” Shadow said,

“It appears that Project: S’s escape pod was recovered. He is perfect, pure. I have complete control over his memories. I leave everything to him. If you wish, release, and awaken it to the world… If you yearn to bring despair onto the world…” Rogue said. Shadow looks over at Sonic, that explains the red eyes. Professor Gerald forced fake memories onto him to make sure his plan of revenge was completed no matter what. “So that’s why you awakened Sonic from that base.”

“The core of the eclipse cannon is now highly explosive. This is because the energy from the seven Chaos Emeralds has gone out of control. Like my grandfather said, if we crash, the surface will turn into nothing but dust. That mad Scientist!” Robotnik said,

“As if you’re not.” Amy said,

“Regardless, we have to hurry and stop the colony.” Miles said,

“The colony’s propulsive power may also be tied to the Chaos Emeralds’ energy. First we must stop their energy.” Robotnik said,

“But how?” Miles asked,

“There’s only one way… Your gem!” Rogue turns looking at Knuckles. “You said it before. The Master Emerald has the role of preventing the Chaos Emeralds from going out of control.” Knuckles pulls out the Master Emerald.

“Right! If I use this, I might be able to stop them!” Knuckles said. Miles walks over to the computer and pulls a map of the Space Colony onto the screen for everyone to see.

“The Chaos Emeralds signal is transferring to the deepest part of the colony! We won’t make it in time!” Miles said,

“No, if we work together, we may figure out the shortest route to the deepest part.” Robotnik said,

“Leave that to me,” Shadow said,

“Then let’s get to work!” Robotnik said.

“Amy, can you watch over him?” Shadow asked looking over at Sonic.

“Leave it to me!” Amy said as the rest of them nod before rushing out of the room.

* * *

“Alright Prower. First, head to the center and destroy the barrier wall to the passageway.” Robotnik said over Miles’ coms. He continued forward on his repaired mech following his usual enemies directions in an attempt to save the world. He wondered if he would get a chance to talk to Shadow about what happened with Sonic. And why he kept looking at him with such concern. 

After getting to the main room taking out any enemies in his path. His coms turn on again. “Where you’re at now there should be a barrier wall somewhere. Destroy it!” Robotnik said as Miles sees it on the far end of the room using his cannon to quickly destroy it. 

“Eggman! I destroyed the barrier. It’s your turn.” Miles said,

* * *

“How many times must I remind you it’s Doctor Robotnik!” He fumes as he heads down his path. “Right, now it’s my turn.” He trudges forward. Robotnik knew he wasn’t going to like the answer to what the accident truly was fifty years ago. To think they killed a little girl just to get to Sonic… He will have to do more research later on, but he needed to look into the files for Project S more thoroughly.

Deeper within is a room full of dangerous chemicals. “Good job Eggman, there must be a barrier wall in the room you’re in.” And just like for Miles the barrier was in the back of the room and Robotnik successfully destroys it.

* * *

“Rogue can you hear me? There should be a switch to drain the central domes’ solution.” Robotnik said over the coms, “Find it!”

“Alright, alright.” Rogue responded. She flies down looking for a way to unlock the switch. Her mind wanders as she does so back to Sonic. How much of his memories were fabricated to make sure he did as Gerald wished? Now that his task was completed was he free?

Rogue clears her thoughts trying to focus. As she deactivates the locking mechanism and heads back. “Good work finding it! now press the solution!” Robotnik said as she flies back landing on the button.

SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT! ENERGY CORE PRESERVATION PROGRAM HAS BEEN CANCELED! The room she’s in starts flooding with solution. INITIATING SELF REPAIR PROGRAM! 

* * *

“It’s up to you now handsome.” Rogue said over the coms.

“The world might end, could you try to be serious?” Knuckles said looking flustered wondering why she was like this?

“Absolutely not! If these are my final moments I’m not going to waist them.” Rogue said,

“Stop wasting time! Knuckles! The last barrier wall leading to the core should be right in front of you. Find the switch to the barrier!” Robotnik said as knuckles swims down. Luckily, he found a rebreather in the mines to help him breathe under water. As he continues down the path.

While swimming he wonders if this was that feeling he had before joining the others on this adventure. The master Emerald knew he would be needed here to stop this as the last guardian, He presses the button and heads back up to meet with Shadow.

* * *

“You alright?” Shadow asked pulling Knuckles out of the water. He gives him a moment to catch his breath.

“Yeah, let’s stop those Emeralds.” Knuckles said as they both head towards the core.

“Shadow, all you have left to do is break through the energy line and head to the core. You’re our last chance! We’re depending on you!” Robotnik said. It was odd to hear the Doctor, his sworn enemy say that to him.

“Shadow,” Knuckles broke their silence as Shadow glances over to him. “Were you able to figure out who Sonic is?”

“Yes… He is…” Shadow wasn’t sure how to best describe who Sonic truly was. “My other half.” Shadow said.

“Don’t say that in front of Amy. She’ll freak.” Knuckles jokes as Shadow lets out a huff.

“Shadow, Knuckles,” Robotnik reached out to them over coms but it sounded staticky and losing signal. “It looks like the radio waves… won’t reach you from… here... out… Good luck…” The signal cuts.

“Looks like we’re on our own from here on out, you ready?” Knuckles asked,

“Let’s get this over with.” Shadow said as they enter the center of the Space Colony ARC unsure of what they will find. 

* * *

Sonic’s head was throbbing. He couldn’t remember what happened. The ground beneath him rumbled waking him up. He grabs his head as he sits up. “Don’t move too quickly.” He turns his head to see the pink hedgehog that hugged him on prison Island. “How are you feeling?” She asked reaching her hand out to check his head,

“Why do you care?” Sonic asked smacking her hand away. She pouts to his reaction with a huff.

“Shadow asked me to watch over you. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt.” Sonic flinches at hearing that Shadow asked her to do that. Now he remembers what happened quickly jumping to his feet. His ears flick hearing the recording Gerald left playing on a loop. He looks over seeing his creator disheveled and chained to a chair. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t find a way to turn it off…” She said.

“It’s… fine…” Sonic knew this was part of the plan. If that was playing, then the ARC was on a collision course towards Earth and soon it would all be over. Before Sonic realized it, Amy had grasped his hand to get his attention.

“Sonic, I’m begging you…” There were tears in her eyes. “Please help them.”

“W…Why would I do that? I planned for this to happen.” Sonic said pulling out of her grip. “What reason would I have to help you?”

“Because you have the power to!” Amy said, “I asked Shadow once why helps people. He told me that as long as he had the power to help others he would. Because everyone deserves happiness.” Something tugged at his heart. Why did her words sound so familiar? Sonic’s head throbs again, he remembered the truth… he remembered everything.


	7. Live and Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic learns the truth while Shadow and Knuckles race to stop the Chaos Emeralds.

The day of the accident 50 years ago

That morning was like any other, Sonic would wake up and eat the supplements the scientists gave him. He would read until other scientists would come in and take some samples and he’d spend his time on the treadmill. He hated that treadmill…

To his surprise the door opens and Maria walks in. His eyes brighten seeing her. “Maria!” He jumps off the treadmill and into her arms. “Are you feeling better?” He asked,

“Yes I’m feeling much better thank you.” She smiles at him excitedly. “Someone else is feeling better too.” Sonic’s eyes widen.

“Really? Does that mean?” Maria answers with a nod. Sonic jumps for joy as he cheers. “When? Can we go now?”

“Easy, easy.” Maria tries to calm the excited Hedgehog. “He has a few tests first and then Grandfather plans to introduce you two.” She giggles at his excitement seeing his foot tap impatiently. “They will probably have a few tests for you too before so try to stay still long enough okay.”

Sonic nods, “I’ll be perfectly still if that means we can meet faster.” Sonic said, “I’ve gotten really good at…” He stops talking for a moment, hit pupils dilating.

“Sonic?” Maria kneels in front of him looking him over. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s messing with the Chaos Drive…” He said as the lights go out and the emergency power turns on with the alarms blaring.

“Sonic, snap out of it.” Maria shakes Sonic out of it as he shakes his head before realizing he was in a daze.

“What happened to the lights? What’s going on?” Sonic asked looking confused,

“I want you to go hide behind the desk and don’t come out unless me or Grandfather come get you alright?” Maria asked as he nods and runs over and hides. Maria heads towards the door making sure to lock it behind her. She had a gut feeling that she needed to check on Shadow on her way to find her Grandfather.

Sonic wasn’t sure how long he hid for until the door finally opened. But he would do as he was told and wait for it to be The professor or Maria. “Sonic?” He hears the professors voice as he cautiously leaves his hiding spot. The professor looked out of breath but instantly lets out a sigh of relief seeing the blue hedgehog.

“What’s happening? Where’s Maria.” Sonic asked running up to the professor as he quickly picks him up without a word before tucking him under his lab coat.

“I need you to stay quiet my boy. There are armed men after you.” He said as Sonic feels the Professor moving and heading towards the door.

Sonic does as he’s told and stays quiet. “I must tell you something.” The professor said, “You were my first attempt in creating the Ultimate Lifeform. I created others… all failed. Except one. But he too has a flaw.” The professor sets him down. Sonic was confused, why was the Professor telling him this? “But I found a solution.

“I don’t understand.” Sonic said as the Professor pats his head.

“You two are my greatest creations. You have the power to make a difference in the world and help people. I won’t let the military turn you into a weapon.” Sonic looks even more confused as the professor stands back up. “Stay right there.” He said walking away from him.

“Professor please tell me what’s going on…” Sonic knew something was terribly wrong but still did as he was told. Before Gerald said another word the pod closed around him. “Wait!” Sonic slams his hands against the door, “No! I don’t want to leave you!” He thought they were leaving together.

“You and Shadow will be the saviors of the world someday my boy. Use your power to protect those in need.” Those were the last words he heard from the professor before being jettisoned out of the ARC. 

* * *

“Sonic?” Are you alright?” Amy asked as Sonic snaps out of it. his gaze goes back to the repeated message. The man was not the same kind professor he knew. He had lost his mind and in doing so he altered Sonic’s to exact his revenge.

His memories were altered just like Rogue told him. He forgot the true last thing that the Professor told him. That he and Shadow had the power to save everyone. This was his purpose, not for revenge. But for hope. “Sonic?”

“I… I need to go… I have to help Shadow…” Sonic quickly leaves without a word to her. He understood now that the professor was driven to madness due to losing Maria. But that’s not what he truly wanted. He and Shadow were meant to help people. And he was going to be sure that their legacy lives on through them.

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles manage to make it to the core and are surprised to see a strange alter with seven pillars around it with the Chaos Emeralds floating above each pillar. “It… looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald.” Knuckles said,

“They probably designed the core like the shrine to draw out the power of the Chaos Emeralds. We need to hurry, there’s not a lot of time left.” Shadow said as Knuckles nods and they continue forward.

“You foolish humans took everything away from me. I’ll make you feel the same despair I did.” They stop hearing the recording again as Shadow feels the presence of Chaos Energy.

“Something’s coming.” Shadow warned. Through a warp, a massive lizard appears in front of them. They both struggle to keep their footing as the creatures slams into the ground. 

“Is that the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform that was sealed away?” Knuckles asked as Shadow hears footsteps behind them. He turns and is surprised to see Sonic approaching. Had he come to try and stop them?

“I’ll take it from here.” Sonic said as that response surprised him more.

“Sonic… you…” Shadow didn’t know how to respond. Sonic walks passed them standing in front of the Bio lizard as it hisses at him.

“Run for the Chaos Emeralds. I’ll keep ugly here distracted.” Sonic gives a thumbs up. Shadow and Knuckles hesitate for a moment before nodding.

“Don’t do anything reckless Hedgehog.” Shadow said as the run past. The Bio Lizard attempts to stop them with his tail, but Sonic spin dashed into it knocking it back long enough for them to get through,

“Alrighty bud, just you and me!” Sonic said attacking him. He struck with all of his strength, but the leathery skin of the Bio Lizard was tougher than it looks. Sonic quickly scans around for a weak spot. It looked like his power was coming from the device on his back. 

“That looks like a giant button, I wonder what happens if I…” He dashes into the air kicking down on top of it. “Whack it!” the device explodes knocking him back.

Knuckles and Shadow get to the top of the replica shrine as Knuckles takes out the Master Emerald and concentrates, waiting for the words to flow through him. “The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify Chaos. I’m begging you Master Emerald! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!”

The Master Emerald glows brightly as the Chaos Emeralds start to dim in brightness their energy stabilizing. “It’s working!” Shadow said.

The Bio lizard roars in a rage before it disappears in a blinding flash. “It vanished?” Knuckles said,

“No,” Sonic said running up to them, “It used Chaos Control.” The ground beneath shakes violently as they all stabilize themselves from falling over,

“Wasn’t the Space colony supposed to stop falling once we stopped the Chaos Emeralds?” Knuckles asked looking confused,

“The prototype is still alive.” They hear Robotnik on the intercom. “It’s moving the colony. He’s become one with the space colony determined to keep it on its collision course!”

“Shadow! Use the Chaos Emeralds. It may be our only chance.” Knuckles said, Shadow glances at him before locking eyes with Sonic.

“Will you help me?” Shadow asked as Sonic nods. They stand next to each other and call the Chaos Emeralds towards them. They close their eyes and concentrate letting the abundance of Chaos energy flow through them as they both begin to glow a vibrant gold going super. If it weren’t for the red stripes that Shadow had it would be very difficult to tell the two apart.

“Let’s do this!” Sonic said as they fly out of the ARC towards the cannon. Seeing the Bio Lizard attached to the cannon barrel.

“Shadow, Sonic! Can you hear me?” They hear Robotnik on their coms. “The prototype should be weak without it’s life support system. We’re counting on you!” He explained, 

“Heh, too easy.” Sonic said as he and Shadow speed towards the Bio Lizard. It shoots lasers at them as they dodge the attacks. “Where is he getting all this power from? Is it coming from the Chaos Emeralds? After they strike it, Sonic notices Shadow looks weaker, “Shadow?”

“I’m fine keep going.” Shadow said as he nods.

“You rest, it’s my time to play!” Sonic said speeding ahead easily making it to the Bio Lizards weak spot.

“Hmph, show off.” Shadow said as Sonic chuckles, “But we’re making slow progress. How can it still have this much power left? What kind of monster is this?”

“He is your prototype.” Sonic teases, Shadow lets out an annoyed huff. 

“Can you two hear me? In about four minutes we’ll break into the atmosphere. Hurry!” Robotnik said as the two of them take another strike at it. Shadow grimaces, he knew even with his limit rings he was bleeding out Chaos energy too quickly. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up before his Super form ends.

“Alright! It’s time to finish this!” Sonic said as he and Shadow charge ahead striking the creature with everything they have. With one final roar the Bio Lizard goes limp as its remains explode. “We did it!”

“We’re not done yet. We need to use Chaos Control to get the Arc back into orbit or it will still collide with earth.” Shadow said,

“Alright Shadow, I’ll follow your lead.” Sonic said as they fly up using all of their energy to stop the ARC’s descent. The burning heat from the energy pushing them back.

“Please… Shadow… Sonic…” They both hear a voice as they look towards one another recognizing that it wasn’t in their minds, the voice they were hearing was Maria’s. “Give them a chance to be happy.”

“Now Sonic!” Shadow said as they turn towards one another creating a mass of Chaos energy.

“Chaos Control!” They both say. They are knocked back as the energy hits the Arc as it blinks away before blinking back in its original spot stabilizing around earth’s orbit. 

“W…We did it…” Sonic panted heavily looking over towards Shadow to realize that he was starting to fall towards the atmosphere and his Super form was fading. “Shadow!” Sonic flies over and grabs him.

“I was afraid this was going to happen… I used up all of my Chaos energy…” Shadow said breathing heavily, sonic watches as Shadow’s super form continues to dissipate. “You need to go… or you won’t have enough energy to get back to the Arc before your Super form fades too…” Sonic knew what he meant by saying that, that he had to leave Shadow so that he could survive.

“I’m not leaving you Shadow!” Sonic argued,

“One of us has to get back… to keep Maria’s promise… to protect people…” Shadow said, his Super Form almost gone. Sonic gets an idea remembering their fight and how Shadow drained his energy. He grabs Shadow’s other arm tightly and begins to transfer his remaining energy into him.

“What are you doing?” Shadow tried to struggle out of Sonic’s grip quickly realizing what he was doing.

“You’re right Shadow, one of us needs to survive. The world needs it’s hero. Not the one who tried to destroy it,” Sonic smiles, he knew that Shadow wouldn’t be able to transfer the Chaos energy back, there was no turning back.

“Sonic, stop! You deserve to live just as much as I do! You haven’t gotten to experience life like I have.” Shadow tries to get him to stop. But sonic just continues to smile and shakes his head. His super form starts to fade as Shadow’s begun to return.

“Sorry Stripes, but I know you have a little brother to take care of. And he’d be heartbroken if you were gone.” Sonic said,

“Don’t do this!” Shadow said as tears stream down his face, frustrated he could do nothing to stop Sonic. 

“I’m happy that I finally got to meet you Shadow.” Sonic starts to tear up as he presses his forehead against Shadow’s, He wished more than anything to genuinely get to know Shadow better. But they lost their chance… “Chaos Control!” Sonic uses the last of his energy to warp Shadow back to the ARC. His Super form fades as he falls back to earth in a brilliant shine of light.

* * *

Shadow appears in one of the abandoned labs. He sees a bright shine of light disappear as it hits the earth’s atmosphere. Shadow lets out a mournful roar for having to watch someone sacrifice themselves for him for a second time. He takes a moment to compose himself, he needed to make sure the others were alright. He leaves the lab passing by a broken treadmill on his way out. He glances back at it for a moment before going back to the laboratory.

The door opens for him as the others all turn towards him. “Shadow!” Miles and Amy cheer as they rush over and hug him. “I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t make it.”

“Where is Sonic?” Rogue asked, Shadow lowers his gaze unable to look her in the eye as he shakes his head. Her eyes widen before she turns away stepping over towards the window looking down at earth. Shadow gives the others a look to give them a minuet as they all distance themselves. He approaches her to try and comfort her, she looked extremely upset.

“I wonder if he really…” Rogue said as he stood next to her, “Was he really just a tool made by Gerald to…”

“He was more than what he programed him to do in the end.” Shadow interrupted her; he didn’t want her to see Sonic as a weapon. The two of them were never meant to be. “And we all owe him our lives for saving us… going as far to sacrifice himself to do so…”

“Did you know?” Rogue asked,

“I put the pieces together… Perhaps if I had confronted him sooner…” Shadow said as Rogue shakes her head.

“I tried to convince him… but what Gerald did to him was stronger. At least he changed his mind in the end.” Rogue said. Shadow reaches to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but stops. He lowers his hand clenching it into a fist. There was a heavy feeling in his chest. He knew Sonic wouldn’t want him to blame himself… but a part of him still does.

Robotnik and Miles were looking out another window. “When I was little, my grandfather was my true hero. I dreamed to be a scientist like him someday.” Robotnik lowers his head, “But… Did he really mean to kill us all?”

“I’m not sure…” Miles said, “But what I can say is… We did it!” He smiles.

“You’re right… D… Don’t think this changes things Fox. Once we leave the ARC we go back to being enemies.” Robotnik said with a huff,

“Sure Robotnik.” Miles said walking away as he’s stunned for a minuet realizing he finally said his name.

Knuckles waits for Shadow to step away from Rogue to talk to her. He couldn’t really explain their relationship, but he respected her and wanted to be sure she was alright. “You okay?” he asked, Rogue smiles gently at him,

“Yeah, I’ll manage.”

“So what’s next for you?” He asked, “Still planning on chasing the Chaos Emeralds?” He teased trying to lighten up the mood.

“I’ll be putting in a sabbatical. No way what we’ve just gone through is worth such little pay. Besides… This time, I got something better than jewelry. I’m not giving up that easily.” Rogue said,

“I see.” Knuckles said as they both smile at one another.

Amy approaches Shadow who was gazing down towards earth with a heavy sigh. “To think that together we would have been the Ultimate Lifeform…” He said to himself.

“Are you alright Shadow?” Amy asked,

“I… It’s nothing,” Shadow said, “We should be getting back…” Shadow said as everyone nods and heads towards the door. Shadow stops looking back into the room… this was where they would have had their first meeting all those years ago…

“Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog…” Shadow said as the door closes behind him leaving the ARC quiet and empty.

The End


	8. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the crisis has been averted and life returns to normal. Robotnik searches for something in the forest.

A few days later

Metallic steps were all that was hear through the thick forest trees. A massive red painted robot with black and yellow accents. And the Greek symbol for Omega painted in red on the left and back of the right armored black shoulders. It had been following orders in search for a very specific Chaos energy signature that had been pinpointed to this area. 

“E-123 OMEGA UNIT ZEROING ON ENERGY SOURCE.” They stated as they approach the location. Omega was not an ordinary E series robot. They were built to lock onto Chaos energy along with destroy their enemies with the abondance of weapons they were equipped with. He was created to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog. But instead of fulfilling their programing, they are hunting down this Chaos energy instead. Omega knew this was not Shadow’s Chaos energy signature, but it was on a very similar wavelength.

The make it to a small grotto that looked like it had never been touched by man. Except for the crater in the ground to the side of the small pond. There were small creatures all around, but they quickly hid the moment Omega appeared. The large robot walks up to the crater’s edge and sees a small azure furred Hedgehog. Scanning the creature confirmed that the energy was coming from it.

“OMEGA REPORTING TO ROBOTNIK. ENERGY SIGNATURE DISCOVERED.” Omega reported waiting for his creators response,

“Excellent! How much of it is still intact?” Robotnik said. They seem confused by the question for a moment.

“SPECIFY.” Omega stated.

“How much of the body is there?” Robotnik asked sounding annoyed.

“QUESTION IS UNCLEAR. THE BODY IS INTACT. VITALS ARE WEAK.” Omega said kneeling down getting a closer look at the blue Hedgehog.

“Vitals? Wait, are you telling me he’s still alive?” Robotnik asked sounding dumbfounded.

“AFIRMATIVE.”

“Omega! Bring him to me immediately. Do not let anything happen to him!” Robotnik demanded.

“ACHKNOWLEDGED.” Omega takes their sharp clawed hand reaching out to the small hedgehog. They stop for a moment looking at their hand. They needed to be cautious when attempting to grab it. digging into the soft dirt beneath it and lifting the body off the ground. The bits of dirt falling between the fingers,

They stare at the unmoving Hedgehog for a moment. It perfectly fit in their clawed hand. How could such a delicate creature have a similar energy signature to Shadow the Hedgehog? They stand up and turn around back the way they came. Moving quickly but keeping an eye on the body. 

* * *

Omega returns to Robotnik’s base seeing the scientist eagerly awaiting his arrival. “Follow me.” He demanded as they did as their creator said following him into a laboratory. “Put him on the table.” Omega walks over to the table and gently places him down.

“I can’t believe he survived a fall from space! I will need to make sure he’s stable before any further tests.” Robotnik said checking the hedgehog over, “If I can find the specifications my Grandfather had, I could create my own Chaos Drive! With his power I will have an infinite amount of energy! My empire will be unstoppable!”

Robotnik finished placing Sonic into a stasis pod securing the oxygen equipment before closing it and the pod fills with restorative formula. “There, you’ll be recovered in no time. But only enough for you to be strong enough to withstand my experiments.” He laughs.

“Omega, you’ll be on guard duty! I don’t want anyone taking this treasure from me.” Robotnik said but before Omega could even rebuttal Robotnik’s decision the doctor places him in standby mode only to be awakened if anyone other than him entered the room. The two of them sat in stasis, unaware of the world passing them by. 


End file.
